Looks can be deceiving
by AkumaraNeko
Summary: Naru is angry when a case his mother had him take ends up being a hoax but, looks can be deceiving as the group is about to find out. Little things begin happening that soon take a darker sinister turn. Can the group figure it out in time or will someone pay deeply. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ghost hunt or the characters nor do I am I making any money off of this story

* * *

The rain echoed off the roof of the van as we drove back toward home.I sat in the back staring out the window. The case we had just finished turned out to be a bust, the young man who had come in requesting help had pitched an interesting sounding  
/case that was proven to be a prank in the end.

Naru was understandably in a bad mood even Lin was unhappy though he barely showed it. I sighed as we pulled up to my apartment. Lin stopped out front and put the car in park. I slid the door open and hopped out the rain pelting me as I pulled my bag  
/out of the van.

"Mai, office nine tomorrow." He left the "don't be late." out of the sentence but, I knew what he meant. I smiled nodding as I closed the door.

I waved goodbye as the van pulled away turning I walked into the apartment building and into the elevator pressing the button for the third floor and waited for the doors to close. I felt so tired even though the case was a hoax it still was a long couple  
of days.

I felt the elevator shift as it sluggishly climbed to the next floor. After about ten minutes the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. I stepped out into the hallway and walked over to the fourth door. Taking out my key I opened the door.  
/I sighed it was nice to be home. Closing and locking the door I headed over to my kitchen and grabbed a small glass out of the maple cupboard and opened the white fridge. Scanning the shelves my eyes settled on a small container of apple juice pulling  
/it out I poured some into the glass before replacing it into the fridge and walking over to my brown fabric couch and sitting down heavily with a sigh.

* * *

That case was a waste of time not only did it end up being fake a couple camera's ended up broken and not by my clumsy assistant no, that would have been normal but, this was one of a group of ten college students who thought it would be funny to waste  
/my time. I was fuming mad as we drove down the streets toward my apartment building. My father wasn't going to be too happy about this they were insured but, I still had a lot of paperwork to fill out. I didn't even want to take the case but, I had  
/no choice since my Mother had requested it as a favour of one of her friends who ran a prestige college and that was one of the conditions of me coming back to Japan. Any case my mother, father or Madoka pitched my way I was not allowed to refuse.

"Were here." Lin's controlled voice said as we pulled into the parking lot. I sighed and stepped out of the van. Without a word I grabbed my bag and walked into the building.

Once inside the elevator I let my shoulders fall I was tired scratch that I was drained. That case was a waste of time and my Mother was going to get an earful tomorrow I thought as the doors opened I walked down the hall unlocked my door. Stepping inside  
/I walked into my kitchen and quickly made a cup of tea before retreating into my office.

* * *

Once Noll left the van I felt the air heat up and I sighed he was in a bad mood and would no doubt be in a sour mood for a while. I couldn't really blame him even and I was a little ticked off. I pulled away and went to park the van. Stepping out I locked  
/it and walked into the building that Noll had disappeared into not too long ago.

Walking into the elevator I hit the button and waited as it began to move upwards. Once the doors opened I walked down the hall passed Nolls door and opened my door.

"Lin!" Madoka squealed as she came out of the bed room running.

I managed to keep us both upright as she rammed into my chest almost knocking the air out of me not that I would admit.

"I bet Noll is pissed." She said smiling as she took my hand I allowed her to lead me into the kitchen as she sat me down at the simple two person wooden table. She walked over to the stove and turned it on starting to boil the water.

"He is we all are." I replied as she came and sat in my lap.

"That bad huh?" She asked as she kissed my cheek.

"About four cameras were damaged and not by Mai. If it was Mai he probably wouldn't be as mad as he was now." I said sighing.

"Well, at least no one was hurt." She said looking on the bright side as always.

I sighed again this is why I loved her she was always so optimistic. I thought as she smiled standing up to get the screaming kettle.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked and I nodded knowing there was no way I was going to get out of that one.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one it was shorter than I planned but, I promise it will get longer.

Read and Review and all that good stuff I will see you in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing nor am I making anything off of this I am just writing because I enjoy it.

* * *

"I am so late!" I screamed running around my apartment like a chicken with my head cut off. I had over slept and my alarm didn't go off. I was so dead he was going to kill me I thought as I ran out of the apartment and down the stairs I skipped the elevator  
hoping this would save me some time. Luckily I had moved closer to the office when he came back and only lived a short ten minutes away.

I ran out the door and down the street narrowly missing an older lady who nearly hit me with her car. I didn't stop though I just kept running.I was sure I had set my alarm last night I even double check yet, when I woke up at noon I it was unplugged.  
I must have pulled the plug in my sleep I guessed as I quietly opened the door trying to be sneaky as I carefully made my way over to my desk about to sit down when Naru's not so impressed voice called from his lair sorry I mean office.

"You're late, my office now, bring tea!" I gulped as I ran into the kitchen to prepare the tea a few minutes later I placed two cups on a small silver tray making my way down the hall. I knocked on Lin's door and waited for a response there was a pause  
in his typing than he called out for me to enter.

"So Lin how are you?" I asked as I set the tea down on his desk.

"Fine but, you should go see him now before he freezes the whole office." Lin said and my face fell I was hoping he would save me but, he was right Naru was in a bad mood and I wasn't going to make this any better if I didn't face him now, before I got  
worse.

I left Lin's office and slowly carefully made my way over to his door. I hesitated as I reached up to knock I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door.

* * *

"You may enter." I called not looking away from my computer until the door opened and in walked Mai her head down as she moved carefully across the office.

"H..Here….y..you..go." She stuttered her hands shaking as she set the cup down on my desk a small drop of tea sloshing out on to the carpet. I watched as her eyes went wide and she bowed down. "I am so sorry." She sobbed looking back up.

She looked like I was going to eat her.

"Mai, sit down." I said feeling a headache coming on.

When she still didn't budge I added. "I'm not going to bite you."

She sat down her eyes looking at the desk.

"Mai look at me." I sighed as she slowly looked toward me but, wouldn't meet my eyes."Why were you late this morning?"

"My alarm clock was unplugged."

"Did you plug it in?" I asked as her chocolate eyes shifted to meet my icy blue ones.

"I'm not stupid." She said and I had to stop my next comment.

"I checked it twice before I went to sleep." She said ademently as she fiddled with the hem of her blue shirt.

"Mai you must have forgot." I said turning back to my email.

"Naru, I didn't forget." She said a little mad.

"Mai, just don't do it again." I sighed "Now get back to work, I don't pay you to sit around."

"But, you…You…" She stuttered as she stood leaving the office.

I swear I heard her mumbling something about stupid narcissist and a few other colourful words.

I almost chuckled but, stopped myself as I reached for my tea. Taking a calming sip I turned back to the task at hand.

* * *

I sat at my desk a few hours later filing the last of the paperwork. It had been a very slow day no visitors or phone calls all in all it was a very boring day. The hours had ticked by like molasses in winter but, it was finally nearing closing time and  
I couldn't have been happier. Tonight I was going to a movie with afriend and since I had tomorrow off I was going to be staying at their house. I was so excited as I reached for the last file only to find it wasn't there. I looked over to see  
if maybe Lin or Naru had taken it but, their doors were still closed and I hadn't heard either of them open. I sighed standing up and taking a little walk around the desk I sighed when I didn't see it. Maybe I should ask then I thought as I got down  
on my hands and knees to peak under the couch. Nothing I crawled around on the floor but, no sign of the file. Crawling under my desk I again found nothing I was sure there was another file I had only put away three so where was the other one.

"Mai what are you doing?" Naru's icy voice asked causing me to hit my head on the desk.

"Ouch." I whined rubbing my head as I crawled out thankful that I had worn shorts today.

"I was looking for…" I trailed off when I saw the file in Naru's hand.

"You meanie I was looking all over for that!" I pointed my finger at him.

"Apparently not hard enough." He said and I felt the annoyance building inside of me.

"How was I supposed to know you had it?" I questioned sitting back down at my desk.

"I didn't have it, it was sitting on your desk or are you going blind?" He teased I was about to retort when I remembered what he said. It had been on the desk when he came out but, it wasn't there when I had looked for it.

"Tea." Was all he said before he walked back into his office.

Something was going on here but, what a ghost maybe? But how when we hadn't been on a case in months since Naru had just gotten back a little over a week ago and the last case we took ended up being a hoax.

"Mai, today!" He shouted and I shook the thoughts from my head as I walked into the kitchen and made Naru his tea.

"Paperwork is all done and here is your tea!" Mai said as she placed the cup down on my desk.

* * *

I didn't look up at her as I read my father's response to my email.

"Good nine am tomorrow."

"Nope." This caused me to look up at the girl.

"And why not?"

"Cause I have tomorrow off remember?" She said a huge smirk breaking out across her face.

"Fine nine am sharp on Monday." I said turning back to my email.

"See ya Naru." She said as she practically skipped out of my office.

At least my father gave the ok to replace all the equipment but, I was still fuming about the so called case. My father said Mother was sorry and that she had no idea but, that didn't make it any better. I sighed reaching for my tea to find it wasn't  
in the spot it should have been. Looking down at the desk I realized it wasn't there. I didn't see Mai grab it so it must be here somewhere. I was about to get up and go searching for it when the sound of a breaking cup caught my attention. Looking  
over to where the noise came from I saw shattered glass and my precious tea spilt all over the floor and on my shoes. I was stunned for a moment as I stared at the mess the dumb girl must have put it too close to the edge. I was going to have to have  
a chat with her on Monday but, for now I got up to go get a towel to clean up the mess and make more tea since I was going to be here awhile anyways.

* * *

What do you guys please let me know. If you guys like something tell even if you guys don't like something I want to hear about it. Also chapter three will hopefully be up tomorrow morning.

Thank you for reading and have a great night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again and welcome back to Looks can be deceiving.  
I wanted to start off by saying thank you for reading I enjoy writing so it is nice to see that people are following along.  
I wish to inform you that I sadly do not own Ghost Hunter or the characters nor am I being paid or anything along those lines for this story I am just huge fan who loved the manga and anime a little too much.

* * *

Sunday evening came all too soon I thought as I waited for the bus. The movie was alright but, ended up not being as scary as I thought it would have been maybe, that was because of my experience with the supernatural and countless near death experiences I faced on an almost daily biases. I sighed my life sure was more interesting now that Naru was back when he left It had become dull and boring.  
"Here you are." Ayame one of my best friends I had met in my last year of school said as she handed me a Styrofoam cup of tea cutting off my thoughts as I took it from her. She fixed her blue skirt before crossing her legs. Her blue eyes shone as she took a sip from her own cup. "So have you decided if you are coming in September or not?" She asked and I sighed. "I don't think I can." I said while I would have loved to go with her and travel Europe I doubted I could afford it plus there was no way Naru would let me take a month off to go. He couldn't live without his precious tea. I though smiling into my cup.  
"Are you thinking about your boss again?" She asked a perverted smile crossing her face.  
"If you like him so much tell him." She shrugged when I didn't reply and I sighed.  
"I did tell him almost a year ago."  
"And?" She raised a brow.  
"It's complicated." I said looking down the street feeling relieved as my bus rounded the corner coming my way.  
"Oh darn there's the bus." I said faking annoyance as she looked at me.  
"You can't avoid this forever, you know." She said as the bus pulled up and let a few people off. I picked up my stuff and headed toward the doors.  
"Call me when you get home." She called as she waved I nodded and waved back before walking to the back of the bus. I glanced down at my watch it was just after 8. I glanced back up and looked around the bus was pretty empty but, for a woman and her two children. An older man sat at the front of the bus and a young man sat across from me. I sat down in the back and looked out the window.  
I was exhausted it was a long day and I bought way too much stuff but, my friends told me I should spoil myself so I did. I was done school for the time being and was currently saving for college. I stood as the bus came to the stop closest to my place.  
"Miss, you dropped this." The young man said as he held out on of my many bags. His blonde hair falling into his green eyes.  
"Thank you." I said a blush creeping up my face.  
"No worries." He said as I stepped off the bus walking down the street toward my apartment.  
I felt as though I was being watched as I walked down the quiet street. I turned around to see no one, not thinking much of it I shrugged it off and continued down the street. I jumped when I felt someone's hand lay on my shoulder. Turing around I felt my heart leap when I saw no one I couldn't explain it but, the feeling of raw fear ran through me causing me to quicken my pace I all but, ran down the street. The sound of screeching tires and the blinding headlights caused me to freeze as my life flashed before my eyes. I tried to will myself to move but, it was as if I was rooted to the ground. My heart beat hard in my chest as the car got closer. This was it I was going to die. I was afraid I was sure I was but, in that moment I was frozen I felt nothing.  
I watched the car getting closer knowing any minute this would be the end I thought about all my friends and family they were going to miss me. With my last breath before everything went dark I whispered.  
"Forgive me Naru."

* * *

There you have it chapter three I hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry it took me longer than I thought it would to get this posted but, some things came up.  
Let me know what you guys think.  
Farewell for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Hello and thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story I really am having fun writing this.

Again I do not own ghost hunt and sadly never will but, I can write stories about them so that isn't so bad. I make no money off of this story I am again just a fan.

Enjoy and review

* * *

I was headed home when some idiot jumped out in front of me I slammed on the breaks as the tires screeched finally coming to a halt. Looking up I was prepared to berate whoever the idiot was when my heart stopped there stood Mai like a deer caught in  
/the headlights.

I quickly stepped out of the car and walked as calmly as I could.

"Mai what the Hell is wrong with you!" I snapped at her but, no response came from the shaken girl.

I looked at her with an icy glare as she continued shaking as if she hadn't heard me. She looked at me but, it was like she was looking right threw me.

I could admit being almost run over would be traumatising but, this was something she seemed like she had seen a ghost, and knowing her she had. I reached out and placed my hand on her arm she pulled away and started screaming. "Mai snap out of it."  
/I tried shaking her lightly I felt her fall limp I caught her and pulled her into my chest. Staggering a bit at the unexpected weight as I picked her up happy that it was a quiet Sunday night.

I put her in the passenger seat of my black ford truck buckled her in took one last look at her peaceful face and closed the door. Walking around I quickly picked up her bags walking around I got inside. Threw the bags inthe back andcontinued  
down the street. Mai and I had a lot to talk about something happened to her I could feel it. I drove down the quiet street as Mai slept silently in the passenger's seat. I was so close to hitting her if I had stopped a second too late shewould  
have been gone. I would have lost her like I lost Gene but, it would have been by my own hands.I could feel the electricity running through my body. I needed to calm down before I did something stupid. Taking a deep breath we stopped at a redlight.  
Looking over at Mai seemed to help calm my nerves. Continuing down the street we pulled intothe parking lot of my apartment complex. Parking the truck I stepped out walking around to Mai's side and opened the door. Unbuckling her seat belt I  
pulled her gently into my chest readjusting her so I could pick her up bridle style. After closingthe door with my hip I carefully walked toward the building. A young man opened the door for me as I snuck in he looked down at Mai before he looked  
up raising an eye brow at me. I ignored him and walked over to the elevator. After a minute of maneuveringMai I finally was able to push the button for my floor. The doors closed and I let out a sigh as the elevator began moving. Once it stopped  
on my floor I quickly walked over to my door. And somehow managed to open the door without dropping Mai. Onceinside I set Mai on the leather couch and headed into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. I hadn't seen any injuries on her so taking  
her to the hospital would have been a waste. I sighed hearing the kettle scream demanding my attention. Making my teaI walked back into the living room seeing that she hadn't changed I walked into my office to finished some work.

* * *

noshade=""

I shot up screaming feeling hands on my shoulder I looked up to see Naru's emotionless face. Throwing myself into his chest I cried out in relief I had thought I was dead.

"I'm alive." I whispered feeling his steady heart beat against my cheek.

"You almost died." His cold voice said as I pulled back a little to look at him his eyes showed relief and something else dancing through them. "I almost killed you." He whispered almost too low for me too hear as he pulled away to look at me.

/"How did I get here?" I asked looking around I was in an apartment but, I wasn't in mine.

"I brought you here." He said handing me a cup of tea.

"Thank you." I said taking it from him. Taking a small sip I placed it down on the black glass coffee table.

"Mai what were you doing? I almost hit you." He said sounding mad as he ran his hand through his hair as if he was trying to calm down.

"I don't know." I answered honestly as I looked down at my hands that sat in my lap.

"What do you mean you don't know? You ran out in the middle of the road. Were you trying to get yourself killed?" His voice sounded almost worried.

"I was running."

"I figured that much. Why were you running? Why weren't you watching were you were going?"

"I felt like I had too." I answered lamely feeling tired hoping that that would be enough but, this was Naru here.

"Mai.."

"I felt someone touch my shoulder but, when I turned around there was no one there."

"So you ran?"

"I can't explain it all of a sudden I felt afraid like if I didn't run something bad would happen.

Naru was silent for a moment before he stood up to leave. "You were probably just over reacting." He stated sighing. We were silent for a few minutes as I thought about it.

Maybe he was right I mean I did watch a horror movie about a stalker who followed a woman home. Maybe I was just jumpy. I sighed I really was stupid.

"You can stay here tonight." He said then it hit me this was his apartment. I was in Naru's apartment late at night. I blushed feeling his eyes on me.

"At least you won't be late tomorrow." He said a teasing tone inhis tone.

"That wasn't my fault." I growled I could swear I saw a smile on his face as he disappeared into a room.

He came back a few minutes later holding another cup of tea. "You can take my room."

"No Naru.. I can't.."

"Mai.." He gave me a warning look as he walked over to a door opening it.

I sighed as Igrabbed my tea and walked over to the room and inside looking around his room was spotless the king size blue bed looked like no one had slept in it in a while.

"I leave at 8." He said walking down the hall.

"Naru wait?" I called as he turned to look at me raising an eyebrow his hand on the door.

"Thank you." I said he paused for a minute before nodding and walking into the room closing the door.

I walked back into the room taking a closer look no photos or posters hung on the white walls. A thin layer of dust covered the black dresser and the book shelf that was over flowing with books. A closet door sat over by the huge window that was coveredwith  
thick black curtains.

I sighed pulling the blanket back and climbing into the soft bed as I pulled the blanket up around myself tightly.

I closed my eyes hoping sleep would take me quickly.

"Mai!" I heard before I was all but, tackled to the ground by Gene.

"What were you thinking?" He sounded almost mad as he pulled away.

"I…"

"Noll would have been destroyed if he had lost you." He said quietly.

I didn't know what to say as we stood there the silence dragging on.

"Did you have something to show me?" I asked as he put his finger to his chin thinking.

"Not really but, something feels different about you." He said looking me over.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting a bad feeling.

"Why did you run?"

"I felt someone touch my shoulder and turned to see noone." I shrugged. " I had the sudden urge to run like if I didn't something bad would have happened."

"Strange." He said his brow creasing.

"I was probably just over reacting like Naru said."

"Maybe but, be more careful." He said hugging me again.

"Now you should rest you don't want to be late tomorrow." He teased grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes as everything faded from view.

* * *

There you guys have it I chapter four. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I am hoping to have chapter five up tomorrow morning but, beware with me I have a few things to do tomorrow so I will try my best.

Farewell for now I will see you guys in chapter five.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again I hope you enjoyed chapter four as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"I own neither the story or the characters and I make no money on this either I am just a fan.

Chapter five.

"Gene." I paused on my way to the kitchen peering into the room when I heard Mai say Genes name. I felt stomach drop when the realization hit me that she was dreaming about him. I left the room with the saddening information that she did indeed love my  
deceased brother and still pinned after him. I felt my heart harden again as I made my way into the kitchen. Making myself another tea I sat down on the couch and picked up my black book and forced Mai out of my mind.

_

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock it was only five so I decided to I would repay Naru's kindness with a homemade breakfast.

Sneaking out of the room I crept out into the living room and was shocked to see Naru sleeping on the couch with his book on his chest. I crept closer to sneak a look at his face he looked so innocent almost peaceful as he slept his chest rising and  
falling in a calming pattern. I smiled picking up the book gently closing it and gently laying it on the coffee table before grabbing a blanket that sat on the back of the other couch and lay it on him carefully. He sighed in his sleep but, didn't  
stir. Taking one last look at him I walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast.

The smell of bacon and eggs jarred me from my sleep. I sat up the blanket slipping down I grabbed it before It fell to the floor. Looking at it I set it beside me and picked up my book before walking into the kitchen. There Mai was scooping eggs and bacon  
onto two plates. I wouldn't admit it if I was asked but, I was enjoying the view. I could get used to this I thought before I could stop myself I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking she loved Gene not me. My mood soured as I pulled the chair  
out sitting down at the table.

"Morning I made breakfast." She sang as she spun around to look at me. "And tea." She added as she set the food down in front of me then walked back over to pour some hot water into two cups.

"I didn't ask you to do this." I said looking at the food as I took a sip of my tea.

"I know I wanted to say thank you." She said sitting down with her own food.

When I didn't say anything her smile fell. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't touched your food." She said her eyes tearing up a bit.

I felt panic rise in me I didn't like when Mai cried but, I hated it when it was my fault. "So I took a bit of my eggs and that seemed to make her happy again as she ate her breakfast. Finishing my food I left to get ready to leave while she cleaned  
up.

"You drive a truck?" Mai asked a little shocked as she looked at the ford.

"Why do you sound so shocked?" I asked as we got in.

"I always thought the Great Oliver Davis would drive a luxury car." She said looking around the fully loaded f-150.

"My father made me drive this." I raised an eye brow and admitted since it was true he was a ford fan and wanted me to have a four wheel drive truck in case I ended up stuck somewhere.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street back toward Mais.

"Why did we pass the office?" She asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"You can't go to work like that." I said not looking at her.

"Like what?" She half yelled.

"You slept like that and you were almost hit." I left out the fact that I thought she may want to go home and have a calming shower out of the sentence.

She nodded as we drove down the street. I pulled into her buildings parking lot debating on leaving her here and meeting her at the office but, decided against it I almost lost her yesterday I wasn't ready to leave her. So I parked the car and stepped  
out. She looked at me as if I had lost my mind and maybe I had opening the back door I pulled out her bagand walked over to her building.

"You won't be later this way." I called over my shoulder as sheclosed the truck door and ran to catch up.

"Here let me take that." She said and I ignored her as the doors to the elevators opened.

once inside she hit the button and the we traveled up to her floor.

We stepped out of elevator and walked over to her door. Seeing that it was open I stopped her. "Does anyone else have a key?" At the shake of her head I set the bags down signalling for her to stay put I carefully crept over to the door.

Opening the door slowly and quietly I peered inside the apartment had been ransacked. Even the furniture was turned upside down. I heard Mai gasp as I felt her peer over my shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked her hand over her mouth.

Walking inside I wandered around the apartment making sure no one else was here. When I was satisfied I turned to look at Mai who was shaking.

"Be careful there is glass everywhere." I called bending down to pick up a photo of Mai and who I assumed was her mother since she looked so much like Mai.

"Who would do this?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"I pulled out my cell phone and called the police and Lin."

"Everything is destroyed." She sobbed.

I had no idea but, I mad at whoever had done this to Mai she didn't have anything valuable and the damage was too great to be just a random robbery. I walked into her room the mattress was torn and the dresser was knocked over. I was about to leave  
the room when something red caught my eye. I walked over to the middle of the room where a single red rose sat. This chilled me to the bone as I bent down to get a better look at it.

"Naru?" Mai's sad voice asked as she appeared into the doorway.

"What is that?" She asked reaching for the rose.

"Don't touch it?" I said grabbing her hand. I couldn't explain it but, I had a feeling the rose wasn't as harmless as it appeared.

"Hello?" A males voice called.

I stood up dragging Mai with me out too talk to the police.

There you guys have it chapter five I hope you guys enjoy it. I was surprised I got this finished so fast I wasn't expecting to have it posted so soon but, here it is.

Farewell for now.

I will see you in chapter six.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again welcome to chapter six I am glad people seem to be enjoying this as I am enjoying writing. I really don't have a plan for this story so it is kind of fun since even I don't know where it is going.

Let me say I don't own ghost hunt or its characters I just enjoy writing.

* * *

The police weren't much help but, calling them couldn't be avoided. They finger printed the apartment and bagged the rose for evidence and were now talking to a few of Mai's neighbours and had given her the okay to pick through everything. I had called Lin and told him what had happened and he offered to come over but, I told him to run the office for me and I would stay with Mai. So here we were Mai was shaking going through a few things on the floor as I quietly swept up some glass I still didn't understand why this had happened. Everything was destroyed even food was thrown everywhere in the kitchen. All of the china was broken too the windows were shattered this didn't make any sense.  
"Miss Taniyama." The younger of the two officers called into the apartment he was maybe in his early twenties with brown hair and blue eyes causing Mai to look up.  
"I just wanted to let you know that we have everything we need and will be in contact as soon as we have any leads. Until then we suggest you stay elsewhere until the person or persons is caught. Here is my card in case you need anything or have any questions. Here is my personal number call anytime." He said scribbling down his number and handing the card to Mai. I had to fight the growl I felt rising in my chest.  
"You will stay with me."  
"Naru…"  
"You will stay with me." I didn't know why I was so adamant about her staying with me if this was anyone else I wouldn't have offered but, this was Mai. Maybe it was almost losing her or maybe I was just losing my mind or both but, I wasn't going to let her leave my side.  
"Thank you Naru." She said shocking me a little when I felt her arms wrap around my back. I just stood there not really sure what to do. When my phone rang I felt her pull away as she walked into her room to clean up and pack what she could.

A couple of hours later we sat in the truck we had cleaned everything up and put the apartment back in as much order as we could. Mai packed everything she could salvage and we were now headed back to my apartment. Lin had phoned me and was going to meet us at my place to discuss what had happened. Mai sat in the passenger seat staring out the window she hadn't said much since we left and I knew this wasn't normal for Mai. I actually missed that none stop babble that filled our normal drives.  
"Mai?" I called as we pulled into the parking lot of my building.  
She jumped slightly as she turned to look at me.  
"Were here." She nodded as she reached for her suitcase that contained only a small part of her life. It was mainly filled with the clothes she had only bought yesterday. I grabbed it before she could and stepped out of the truck walking over to the building as she slowly walked behind me. She was lost in thought I knew that I wished I knew what I could say but, I was at a loss. Comforting people was never a strong suit for me so we stood silently in the elevator waiting for it to reach my floor.

* * *

"Mai!" Madoka shouted as we entered the apartment running toward me and nearly killing me in her tight hug.  
Lin sat on Naru's couch typing on his ever present laptop.  
I watched as Naru walked into his room only to reappear a minute later without my suitcase.  
I felt like a burden not only did he give me a job and even a family but now he was letting me stay here. I owed him big time and I was going to find a way to make it up to him.  
"Madoka.." Lin's cold voice said his typing never faltering.  
She let go of me but, led me over to the couch across from Lin and sat me down before disappearing into the kitchen.  
Naru came and sat down next to me on the other cushion as Madoka came back holding a tray with four cups on it. Once she handed out the tea she sat down next to Lin who looked up pausing in his typing wait for Naru to speak.  
"I found Mai in the middle of the road on my way home last night." Naru started as he took a sip from his tea.  
"What were you doing out that way?" Madoka asked and I thought about it the office wasn't that way. I looked up at him to see if I could read his expression but, only was met with his usual mask.  
"I don't think that's any of your business." He stated glancing at me.  
Did I see guilt pass through his eyes? I quickly dismissed the thought and turned to look back at my hands that were folded in my lap.  
Madoka gave him a look of we aren't dropping this than turned to me and asked. "Why were you in the middle of the road?"  
I sighed as I recounted my night starting from stepping off the bus up till when I woke up on Naru's couch. Naru filled him in on what happened at my apartment and I tuned out.  
Lin's steady typing was the only thing that could be heard in the silent room.

* * *

I felt Mai's head hit my shoulder and froze looking down she had fallen asleep. I ignored the looks Lin and Madoka were giving me and continued telling them about Mai's apartment and how she was going to be staying here. Using the excuse of she is my employee and as he boss I had to keep an eye on her. They nodded I heard Lin pause in his typing when I mentioned the red rose in the middle of the room he too thought that was unusual.  
"Want me to move Mai?" Lin asked as he and Madoka stood to leave.  
I looked down at the sleeping girl and sighed using my best indifferent tone as I picked up my book as began to read I said. "Its fine let her sleep." She did really look tired I hadn't noticed it before but, she was paler than usual and had bags under her eyes.  
"Alright well we will see you kids later." Madoka said walking over to the door.  
"Don't do anything perverted now." Madoka called as she escaped out the door effectively avoiding my icy glare. I looked down at the girl again and repositioned her so her head was now on my lap so I could get more comfortable and tried to read my book while ignoring my heart as it beat erratically.

"Damn I wish I had my camera." Madoka pouted as we sat down in the living room that resembled Naru's.  
I chuckled lightly at her face I had to agree with her he was becoming more human and maybe living with Mai would give them the shove the stupid scientist needed to confess to the girl. I sighed I could hope but, it really was up to Naru he just had to get passed the whole she loves Gene not me stupidity that he seemed to be stuck on.  
"What do you want for dinner?" She asked walking into the kitchen.  
"You pick." I said as I pulled out my laptop to email his mother and father on this latest development.

* * *

There you have it chapter six I hope you guys enjoy it. I will hopefully have chapter seven up soon but, can't promise.

Farewell for now

I will see you in chapter seven.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again

I do not own nor make any money off of this Ghost Hunt fanfic.

* * *

I froze when I felt Mai shift in my lap as she snuggled deeper into my stomach. I sighed when she settled back down. I knew I shouldn't allow this I was her boss and she loved my brother but, I decided to spoil myself as I looked down at her maybe for a moment I could pretend it was me she loved. Turning back to my book I began to read again when I felt her sigh. "Naru." She whispered and I froze she was dreaming of me. "Naru don't go." She cried out grabbing onto my shirt her knuckles turning white.  
"Mai?" I questioned her grip getting painfully tight.

"Calm here down. A voice in my head called.  
"How?" I wondered back as she began crying.  
"Just talk to her." The voice demanded sounding more and more like Gene.  
"Gene?" I questioned shocked.  
"Yes, you stupid scientist." I swear I could see him roll his eyes.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'll explain later."  
I nodded and turned my attention to the sobbing girl.  
"Naru please don't leave me again." She sobbed breaking my heart.  
"Mai I'm here I'm not going anywhere." I tried.  
"You're a liar." She said catching me off guard.  
"Mai I won't leave you ever again." I admitted I still felt bad for leaving her the first time even though I would not admit that out loud.  
I felt her grip loosen as she appeared to settle down. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I had been holding.  
"Please stay with me." She whispered causing my heart to flip.  
I won't Mai I thought but, couldn't bring myself to say out loud as I moved a piece of her hair out of her face gently placing it behind her ear.

* * *

I felt warm and safe as I opened my eyes to see black the strong smell of tea flooded my senses as I rolled over to lay on my back freezing when I saw the book above my head.  
"Eeek." I screeched when I realized where I was laying.  
"Mai I am trying to read." Naru's voice said as I shot up my cheeks no doubt were as red as a tomato.  
"Naru I am so sorry." I said as he stared at me.  
"It's fine Mai." He sighed turning back to his book.  
"I'm gonna go have a shower." I said escaping to the bathroom my heart pounding as I closed the door.  
I slept on Naru's lap. I thought as I turned the water on. I was cuddling him and he didn't seem mad or annoyed he had said it was fine but, I was still embarrassed.  
Stripping out of my clothes I stepped into the shower enjoying as the warmth filled my body calming my nerves.  
What if I talked in my sleep or drooled on him. I thought the panic rising in me again.

* * *

I had watched Mai flee to the bathroom a little confused at her reaction but, chose not to dwell on it as I turned back to my book.  
"So you can comfort people or is it just Mai?" Genes teasing voice asked from within my mind.  
"Shut up." I snapped. "Why are you here? You passed on."  
"I missed you guys."  
"But, why are you back?" I asked not buying his lame excuse.  
"Mai called me back." This caught me off guard and caused my stomach to drop.  
"She called you back?"  
"I don't know if she is aware of that or not. When I spoke to her last night she was shocked to see me."  
"You spoke to her last night?" So that is why she said his name she wasn't dreaming of him she was talking to him. I felt guilty at how relieved I felt.  
"You still think she loves me don't you?" He asked and my eyes narrowed.  
"Why would I care if she loves you or not?" I asked the pain in my chest telling me I cared a little too much.  
"You are a stupid scientist." He laughed. "I can assure you she doesn't love me like you think she does."  
"You love her." I pointed out.  
"That doesn't matter I'm not alive but, you are. I promise there is more to living than ghost hunting Noll. Live a little." He said as I noted the regret in his voice.  
"She doesn't love me." I said defeated no matter what he said she loved him. All girls loved him he was the emotional one who loved everyone and I was the closed off prick who was emotionally distant.  
"Go talk to her." He said before everything went silent.  
I turned back to my book a lot on my mind as I tried to read but, his words refused to leave my mind. I sighed giving up and stood heading into my office to hopefully get some work done.

* * *

There you are chapter seven.

My plans fell through so I decided to work on this. I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
Let me know  
Farewell for now


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again I am so pleased to see people enjoying my story so far and I as well look forward to seeing what will happen in the coming chapters  
I am again regretful to say that I still do not own Ghost Hunt or its Characters nor to I make any money off of this story I just enjoy writing about are favourite ghost hunting team.

* * *

 _I walked out into the living room to find it empty the echoing of fingers tapping on a keyboard could be heard from down the hall. Sighing I walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Looking in the fridge though I was disappointed when I found it pretty much empty. Closing the fridge I grabbed the kettle and filled it with water before setting it on the stove and preparing a cup. Leaning against the counter I waited for the water to boil. The cry of the kettle caused me to jump a little as I turned shutting off the stove and pouring some of the hot water into the cup. I walked down the hall and carefully knocked on the door._  
 _"Come in."_  
 _I entered the room noting how much the room resembled his office at work. Setting the tea down he paused in his typing and looked at the tea before his eyes settled on me._  
 _"Thank you." He said picking up his tea and taking a small sip_  
 _I stared at him like he had two heads._  
 _"What?" He asked raising a brow at me._  
 _"You said thank you." Did Hell freeze over I wondered._  
 _He just smiled at me and turned back to his typing._  
 _Yep hell just froze over I thought staring at him I loved his smile he never really smiled but, even though he was a narcissistic prick with a tea addiction I wouldn't want him any other way._  
 _"Did you need something?" He asked looking back up at me._  
 _"Right I was going to tell you I am going grocery shopping."_  
 _He paused for a minute before downing his tea and standing up. I watched him leave the room a little confused._  
 _"Are we going or what?" He asked putting his black jacket on._  
 _"Coming." I called running into the living room grabbing my coat I quickly put it on and followed him out the door._

* * *

 _"Naru?" Mai asked as we pulled out of the parking spot._  
 _"What?" I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh sounding._  
 _"Why did you come with me?" She asked almost shyly._  
 _"You didn't want me too?" I teased._  
 _"No it's not that…" She trailed off I looked over at her pleased to see she was blushing._  
 _Truth be told I didn't really know why I went with her she could have gone herself I am sure she would have been fine on her own but, when she said she was leaving I just followed without a second thought._  
 _"Because you love her." Gene's voice echoed in my mind as we drove down the road. Stopping at a red light I thought about his words did I love my clumsy danger magnet assistant? I didn't have an answer to that. I knew I cared about her but, love? That was hard to say I had never been in love before Gene had tried to explain it to me a few times but, I always found dating ridiculous and a waste of time. I had been on a few dates before but, they were only because I was being black mailed but, then why when they asked me where I was on Sunday night did I feel guilty? I was at a dinner with Miss. Hara and her father but, I wouldn't call it a date.  
"Naru?" Mai asked pulling me from my thoughts.  
"Hmmm?" I hummed looking over at her.  
"Are you mad at me?" She asked catching me off guard.  
"Should I be?" I asked raising a brow.  
She shook her head as I racked my brain for a reason for her to think that.  
"Why would I be mad?"  
"You were glaring at me." She whispered.  
I hadn't even realized I was glaring I was as lost in thought as we continued down the road toward the grocery store.  
We pulled into the parking lot and I followed her inside. She grabbed a basket as we headed down the aisles. I noticed a boy about my age motion toward Mai as another boy turned to stare at her as she reached for a can on the higher shelf. A strange feeling ran though me as I instinctively moved closer to her reaching for the can and handed it to her. She looked up at me and smiled I almost smiled too when I heard the boys whispers she's taken lets go.  
"If you didn't love her why would you care if those boys stared at her?" Gene questioned.  
"It's not right to stare." I answered back lamely as I followed Mai over to the meat section.  
"Right so if one of those boys were to flirt with her you would be completely fine with it?"  
"They better not." I growled causing him to laugh.  
"You love her just admit it." He teased.  
"Bye Gene." I said blocking him out of my mind as we headed toward the tea section.  
"What kind of tea should we get?" She mused looking over the seemingly endless shelve.  
I looked over them not really caring I already knew as long as she made it I would drink it. I really was hopeless when did I become so dependent on her? I asked myself looking down at the girl.  
"You choose." I said watching as she looked over the flavours finally settling on earl grey and some berry one but, I didn't comment as we moved about the store. Finally after about an hour or so we were heading up to the register.  
"Good evening." An overly enthusiastic female voice said she reached her red painted nailed hand for the first item Mai put on the counter her eyes racking up and down my body.  
"I get off at 9." She said winking at me.  
I suppressed a shiver as she licked her ruby lips.  
I could feel Mai's eyes on me as I glared as coldly as I could at the woman.  
"No thank you I have plans tonight." I said as her eyes shot to Mai giving her a nasty glare.  
"5,504.22 yen." She snapped at Mai.  
Before Mai could pull out her card I handed the woman the money grabbed the bags and was heading for the door. "Mai." I called over my shoulder turning to continue walking when I knew she was behind me.  
"Naru you didn't have to pay I was going too, that's not fair." She ranted I looked down to see her pouting. I sighed she looked so cute this girl was going to be the death of me. I thought as I unlocked the truck opening the back I set the bags inside and walked around to the driver's side. I waited as Mai got in and buckled herself up before I pulled out of the spot.  
"Naru?" She asked I looked over to see her looking down at her hands that sat folded on her lap.  
"Yes Mai?"  
"It's stupid never mind." She said and I frowned.  
"Mai." I asked again something was on her mind and I wanted to know.  
"It doesn't matter." She said.  
"Mai."  
"Why do you care?" She asked me catching me off guard.  
"Am I not allowed too?"  
"No, it's just that you never seemed to care about how I felt before." She said avoiding my eyes.  
So she thought I didn't care did she? I thought as I looked at her she refused to look at me when I sighed pulling the truck over.  
"What are you doing?" She asked looking at me confusion written on her face.  
"Mai." I tried again I wanted her to see that I did care I still wasn't sure what this meant but, I knew now I cared how she felt I would figure the rest out later.  
"That girl was flirting with you and you did nothing." She finally said casting her eyes down to her lap.  
So she was jealous I thought looking at the girl my heart beating faster was that what I felt when those boys were looking at her?  
"You were jealous." I stated more than asked as I pulled back on to the road.  
"I wasn't jealous." She demanded I just shot her a look that said right I believe you and continued driving.  
"Naru I wasn't."  
"You're a terrible liar Mai." I said watching as she pouted.  
Pulling into the parking spot Mai was about to get out. I locked the door and waited as she tried to open it.  
"Naru." She wined looking at me.  
"Admit it."  
"Admit what?" She asked her brows knit together in confusion.  
"You were jealous." I said biting back a smile watching her eyes narrow as she folded her arms.  
"So what if I was?" She challenged defiantly staring back at me.  
I stared at her for a minute before unlocking the door.  
She looked at me hesitating as she timidly got out of the truck. She opened the back door reaching for the bags.  
"I'll get them." She paused staring at me.  
"Wouldn't want you to trip and drop them." I watched her cheeks flare up and her eyes narrow as she slammed the door and stalked off to the building. I really couldn't resist teasing her she was too much fun.  
I got out of the truck grabbing the bags and caught up with the fuming girl as she waited for the elevator. When the doors opened and she stepped inside I followed behind her. The elevator ride was silent as it came to our floor.  
I juggled the bags as I unlocked the door Mai walked inside as I followed her.  
"I'll put the stuff away." She said stealing the bags from me. I let her as she walked away she was mad but, I wasn't really sure why I teased her all the time this felt different though she would usually be back to normal by now. I considered retreating into my office but, something told me that would make it even worse so instead I followed her into the kitchen where I found Mai putting a thing of fruit in the fridge.  
I didn't know what to say so I just picked up another bag and began putting things away. _

* * *

I was a little shocked when I saw him reach out and grabbed a bag but, decided not to comment as we put the groceries away in silence. About twenty minutes later everything was put away and I had rice cooking in a rice cooker along with chicken frying on the stove.  
"Here." Naru said as he pulled out a cutting board.  
I watched him grab a knife as he picked out some carrots and peppers from the fridge and began chopping.  
"Naru, you don't have too I can do it."  
Ignoring me he threw the chopped vegetables in another pan.  
I gave up and sat at the table as he took over making dinner ignoring my offers to help him.  
"Here." He said setting a cup of tea down in front of me.  
"Naru…" Was all I could say as he turned back toward the stove?  
Yep Hell froze over. I thought as I sipped my tea.  
About an hour later a plate of mouth-watering stir-fry was set in front of me as he took his seat with his own food and cup.  
"Who are you?" I questioned causing him to pause mid bite.  
"You know who I am."  
"The Naru I know would never cook for me." I said eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Just eat Mai." He sighed eating his own food.  
He is way too perfect this isn't fair he is handsome smart and he can cook is there anything he can't do? I ranted at myself.

* * *

"Don't hurt yourself." I teased watching as her face turned red.  
"Jerk." She mumbled and I hid a smile behind my tea. That was more like the Mai I knew but, she still seemed off a bit. I thought as she dug into her food.  
We ate the rest of our meal in silence.  
"I'll do the dishes." She said picking up the plates and walking over to the sink.  
I watched her go could she still be mad about what I said earlier? Then I remembered that she had been jealous could that be why she is acting this way? I didn't really understand girls flirted with me all the time. I never really cared about it but, maybe she did but, why? I didn't have an answer.  
I stood up from the table and made my way toward Mai watching as she carefully washed the dishes.  
I leaned down so my lips were mere inches from her ear. "There really is no reason to be jealous she wasn't my type." I felt her stiffen as I snuck a peek at her red face before turning and heading down the hall.

* * *

 _"What do you mean Naru?" I called standing in the door way of the kitchen ringing the blue dish towel in my hands nervously. He turned to stare at me a breath taking smile lit up his face as he turned and disappeared into his office.  
Naru smiling twice in a day yep Hell defiantly froze over. I thought trying to control my heart beat._

* * *

 _There you have it chapter eight I am sorry it took longer than I thought somethings came up. I hope you like it and I know the characters are OOC but, I wanted to put some cute moments in here as I always thought in the show they were so cute. No worries we will be seeing more of the sinister dark side soon. Chapter nine should hopefully be up soon.  
I hope to see you guys in chapter nine.  
Was it too sweet or do you think this chapter was cute? Did you guys find it too long? Let me know either way. I rewrote this chapter a few times so that is part of the reason it took longer than expected.  
Farewell for now.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again and welcome to chapter nine of looks can be deceiving.  
I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters I am just a fan of the show. I do not make any money off of this story.

* * *

I watched him walk into his office sighing he was always so hard to read I thought as I walked into the bedroom to find something to wear to bed. I was going to have to go shopping for some pajamas but, for now shorts and a tank top would do. I thought as I slipped on the black tank top with grey shorts. Grabbing my book that was well read I headed back out into the living room I walked down the small hall into the kitchen and started the water boiling as I leaned against the counter reading pet cemetery. I reached over and turned off the stove as the pot began to whistle. Closing my book I set it down the make the tea. Once the tea was steeping and everything was put away I turned to pick up my book. "Where did it go?" I wondered out loud as I shrugged before picking up the cups and heading toward Naru's office.  
I knocked on the door and waited for his reply.  
"Yes?" He called and I opened the door to see his desk covered in papers.  
"Is there something you need?" He asked raising a brow at me.  
"I brought you some tea." I said moving toward his desk and setting the cup down.  
"You don't have to do that here you know." He said picking it up and taking a sip.  
"I want to."  
"Suite yourself." He shrugged turning back to his desk.  
"Do we have a case?" I asked maybe a little too hopeful.  
"No." He replied and I bit back a frown.  
"I'll be in the living room if you need me." I said when he didn't reply I left the room.

* * *

I heard Mai close the door and looked up thankful for the tea as I stared at the now half full cup.  
"Ahhh."I heard Mai scream and was up and out the door without a second thought. Coming to stand beside her I was a little shocked to see what looked like snow falling in the living room. Bending down I reached out and picked up what appeared to be pages of a book. "Mai?" I questioned her as her hand was over her mouth in shock.  
"Naru what is this?" She asked her voice shaking.  
I thought for a moment but, coming up with nothing I studied the scene before me. The windows and doors were closed so there was no wind but, even if it had been windy that wouldn't have explain why the paper was shredded. Sighing I could feel a headache coming on I decided to not dwell on it as I headed into my bedroom closing the door as I heard Mai moving about the apartment.  
I changed into a pair of blue pajamas and opened the door to find the apartment empty.  
"Mai?" I called out making my way over to the open door peering outside I saw a shadowy figure move down the hall.  
"Mai!" I called. Where would she be going barefooted and no jacket. I thought as I followed the girl.  
I picked up my pace as she neared the door to the stairway. I had a bad feeling about this as she walked through the door and without stopping began climbing the stairs heading toward the roof.  
"Mai!" I called again as she opened the door that should have been locked and stepped out into the cool night air.  
I walked up to her reaching for her as she took a step closer to the edge.  
"Mai what are you doing?" I asked fear climbing up my spine the closed she got.  
"Mai stop." I demanded but, my demands fell on deaf ears as she stood a step away from the edge.  
"Mai!" I yelled as I reached out for feeling a strange pulse pass through my body as our skin connected.  
I felt her struggle as she tried to get away letting out an inhuman growl when I wouldn't let go. "Mai." I whispered pulling her into my chest and holding her tightly as her growls became more animalistic.  
"Mai! Naru?" I heard Lin yell as he ran out onto the roof whistling before I felt a warm wind blow around us and felt Mai collapse into me.  
"Mai." I whispered as I picked her up bridle style and walked toward Lin.  
"What was that?" Lin asked I walked passed him and headed for the stairs. I wasn't sure but, whatever it was it wasn't good.  
"Naru?" Lin called causing me to pause and turn to see a rose falling down to land where Mai had stood only moments before.  
Something was going on and it was after Mai. I thought as we made it down the stairs with Lin on my heels.  
"Naru." Lin started but, I was as lost as he was all I knew was something wanted Mai but, it was going to have to go through me first. I thought as I felt Lin put his hand on my shoulder.  
I sighed taking a deep breath I needed to keep calm I knew this but, the anger and hatred I felt toward whatever was causing this was growing.  
"Naru." Lin warned and I sighed feeling the girl move. I looked down at her to see her eyes flutter open and a blush creep across her face.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"That's what I would like to know." I said feeling the anger ebb away a little as I reminded myself that she was alive. This time my brain reminded me how if I had been a second to late I would have lost her.  
"Naru?" She questioned reaching up and placing her hand against my cheek. "I'm alive." She said and I froze staring down into her chocolate eyes. Yes, she was alive and I was going to keep it that way. I thought making a silent vow as we walked down the hall into my apartment Lin close behind.

* * *

I know this is short and all but, I am tired haven't been sleeping well lately so going to try and catch up on some sleep.  
Questions? Comments? I want to hear them I will even reply back.  
Chapter ten will be longer so do not worry and will have it up probably tomorrow or Monday.  
Farewell for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again sorry for the wait but, here is chapter ten I hope that you guys enjoy it.  
Again I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters I am just a huge fan of the paranormal and the hidden romance of Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Chapter ten

I felt Naru set me down on the couch as I felt arms wrap around me and the hysteric voice of Madoka asking if I was alright.  
I could feel Naru's eyes on me watching me as he talked to Lin.  
"Mai what do you remember?" Naru asked cutting Madoka off who pouted but, listened.  
"I remember bringing you tea and the book being shredded falling like snow. I went to go get the broom and dust pan but, that's the last thing I remember before falling into you." I said blushing as I looked over at him he stood in his thinking pose.  
"Is Mai being haunted?" Madoka asked.  
I stared at Naru as he thought. "Am I Naru?" I asked his blue eyes meeting mine a look of anger passed his usual passive eyes.  
"You are not allowed out of my sight." Naru said glaring at me. I knew I wasn't going to be able to change his mind so I nodded.  
"We will call the team in the morning." He said turning to look over at the clock on the stove.  
"Mai if you need us we will be next door." Madoka said as she stood walking over to Lin.  
I nodded thanking them as they left the room.  
"You should get some sleep." He said looking me over.  
Was he worried about me? I wondered as I looked over at him his face was cold as ever but, his eyes shone with something resemebling concern but, I wasn't going to be a fool and let my heart get any ideas. I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach.

* * *

I watched Mai's face fall and hid my confusion she really did look tired bags under eyes and pale skin she really needed some rest.  
"I'm not tired." Mai said her voice sounding small.  
"Mai." I said a little more commanding.  
She sighed and stood up walking toward the bedroom and I followed her watching as she lay down in the bed on the far side.  
I thought about how we would be sharing a room and I will admit I was nervous I had never shared a room with a girl before but, I wasn't going to let her out of my sight. So as calmly as I could I reached for the blanket pulled it back and slid under it. Her back was too me and there was enough room that we weren't even touching yet my heart pounded a mile a minute as we lay there in the dark on my back.  
She was so close that if I reached my hand just a little I would touch her back.  
"Naru?" I heard in the darkness pulling me from my thoughts.  
"Yes, Mai?" I asked as she rolled over so she was facing me.  
"Thank you." She whispered and I knew she was blushing without seeing it.  
"For?" I asked looking over at her she had her eyes closed.  
"Protecting me." Her voice was heavy with sleep and I bit back a smile.  
I wasn't sure how to respond so I waited until I heard her soft even breathing.  
"I will always protect you Mai." I whispered wishing I could say those words to her.

* * *

"Mai?" I called running up to the girl.  
"Gene!"  
"Are you alright?"  
"I am thanks to Naru. What's going on?" She asked fear evident in her voice.  
"I'm not sure." I replied truthfully.  
"Why is this stuff happening to me?"  
"I don't know I can't get anywhere near the entity it won't let me."  
"Where did it come from?"  
"I don't know my guess is one of your previous cases." I said watching the concern cross her face.  
"I will let you know more when I do. But, for now don't leave Noll's side." I said and she nodded slowly.  
"I will see you again soon." I said kissing her on her forehead.  
I watched her blush I knew I shouldn't have done that but, I was just happy she was alive my brother needed her even if he hadn't realized it yet and she needed him.  
"Goodnight Mai." I said waving as she faded away.  
"Now to go bug my brother." I said as I fallowed suit.

* * *

"What do you want?" Noll's annoyed voice asked as he looked up from his desk.  
"Even your dreams are boring." I teased.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Your sharing a bed with Mai yet, you dream about work you really are a stupid scientist." I teased watching his cold face turn a bit pink. A normal person wouldn't notice the small changes in him but, I always did.  
"Do you have any useful information or are you just here to annoy me?"  
My face fell as I looked at my brother even in his dreams he looked pale he wasn't sleeping well and I could see it was starting to take a toll on him.  
"I came to inform you that whatever is haunting Mai isn't a normal ghost."  
"What makes you say that?" He asked his eyes glaring at me.  
"Noll I can't see it, it has hidden from even me." I said watching as concern briefly flashed through his eyes.  
"I see." Was all he said before we fell into a deafening silence.  
"You can't let her out of your sight."  
"Don't you think I know that?" He sighed. "I've almost lost her twice I won't make that same mistake again." He surprised me by admitting that now if only he could tell Mai this than he may get somewhere with her.  
The silence was deafening as he turned back to his desk and whatever he was working on no doubt he was reading some book he had already read.  
Sighing I stared at my brother he was always so stubborn always focused on his work never one to allow himself to have even an ounce of fun. He was nineteen years old almost twenty but, he never lived a day in his life. Even though my life had been cut short I had at least lived I had a few girlfriends but, my brother never had time for girls or friends really he always had his head buried in some book or another.  
I knew he wasn't very social but, would it kill him to try once in a while. I thought as he looked back up at me from his desk.  
"Is there anything else?" He asked raising his brow at me.  
"No." I said as he turned back to his desk his way of ending the conversation.  
I disappeared letting him get back to his oh so exciting dream.

* * *

"Where am I?" I wondered as I looked around what appeared to be a white rose garden it was beautiful the sun felt nice on my skin as the white lace dress blew softly in the breeze as I made my way over to the white marble bench that sat under a gazebo.  
As soon as I set foot under the gazebo the sky darkened and began to rain. I watched in horror as the beautiful white roses began to turn red. The thick smell of blood and death filled the air. I came to the sickening realization it wasn't normal rain no it was raining blood. I felt a shiver run down my spine as a booming cold curdling voice rang out through the garden.  
"Mai I am coming for you." I felt nausea as I felt something touch my cheek the strong sent of blood causing my stomach to lurch as I tried to run away but, found I was trapped by thorny vines. I tried to scream but, the dark laughter drowned out all noise.  
"Naru, help me." I begged as my throat tightened. I was going to die I felt the icy fear run through me as everything turned black.

* * *

"Mai!" I called shaking the screaming girl trying to calm her down.  
"Naru, help!" She called as her eyes opened staring as if she couldn't see me blood dripped down her face to pool on the covers. Her beautiful brown eyes were replaced with crimson unseeing eyes.  
I could feel my hands getting slick where I held her arms.  
"Mai!" I called trying to get any reaction out of her. She was losing a lot of blood. Her breathing was becoming shallow and heavy her skin was ice cold and clammy. Her lips that were normally so pink and plump were turning blue.  
"Mai." I fought back the panic that I could feel rising in my chest as she began to shake I laid her on the bed and felt her wrist for a pulse.  
"Naru, what happened?" Lin asked rushing in as I started CPR.  
"We need an ambulance now." Lin's calm voice spoke into his cellphone.  
"Come on Mai, Breathe damn it." I cursed feeling my heart race.  
"Oh my god." Madoka gasped walking into the room.

* * *

"Mai!" I could hear Gene call anxiously as the rose vines tightened around my body squeezing the life out of me.  
"Mai, stay with me." I could hear Naru's cold voice calling me.  
"Mai, you have to fight it. Noll needs you." Gene called reaching out as he tried to pull the vines.  
"Gene..." I cried as the pain became unbearable. "I d..on't Kn..ow how." I cried the tears running down my cheeks.  
"You have to." He snapped his usual playful demeanor replaced with a calm mask closely resembling his brother as he tried in vain to loosen the tightening vines.  
"Noll needs you." He repeated causing me to pause in my struggling. I could hear Naru's breathless voice as he called out my name again.  
"That's it Mai focus all your energy on the vines."  
I closed my eyes trying to calm my body, clear my mind and focus on the vines.

* * *

I continued trying to push life into her forcefully pushing down on her chest.  
"Mai please don't leave me." I whispered returning to trying to force air into her mouth.  
"Noll?" Lin's shocked voice called causing me to look down at the lifeless girl.  
What's happening I wondered as her pale body appeared to glow a pale red that seemed to be growing stronger. I felt myself hit the wall as shocked gasps rang out around the room.  
"Naru?" Madoka questioned as Lin moved closer to me.  
I touched my head trying to stop the room from spinning to no avail.  
"Are you ok?" Madoka asked her voice shaking.  
I ignored them and stood stumbling back to where Mai's glowing body lay I could feel static pass through me as I touched Mai I fought the urge to let go as the shock grew stronger. I bit back a scream as the pain became unbearable but, I still wasn't going to let go no matter what.  
"N..a..r..u." I heard my name brokenly roll off of Mai's lips as her eyes flew open to meet mine.  
"Mai." I called cautiously as she let out a huge scream her heart pounding and her breathing ragged as the room was enveloped in a red glow before everything went dark.  
"Mai!" I called out again trying to find any sign of life. She was breathing but, she was unconscious. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding as the paramedics rushed in trying to pry me away from Mai but, I wasn't leaving her side no matter what.  
They soon gave up and allowed me to go with her as they lay her on the stretcher placing a breathing mask over her pale face. I watched concern crossing my face the carefully constructed mask I always wore gone and I didn't care. Nothing mattered more than Mai and nothing was going to take her away from me. I thought as we rushed out of the building into the ambulance and were flying down the road toward the hospital. I reached out and took Mai's hand holding it firmly but, gentle as I watched her closely If it wasn't for the mask and blood she would have appeared to be in a peaceful slumber.  
"Sir, we will need you to wait in the waiting room while we work on Mai." The young nurse said ten minutes later as they rushed Mai into the hospital. I was about to protest but, Lin's hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks. I couldn't let my emotions control me I had to calm down before something bad happened they would do everything possible.  
"Mai is stubborn she will be fine." Lin said and I tried so hard to believe his words as he moved to sit down next to a distraught Madoka in a blue hard backed chair. I sat down with my legs folded trying to remain calm as the time seemed to tick by.  
"Naru calm down before you end up in here as well." Lin warned as I noticed the floating magazine quickly drop.  
I took a deep breath as I tried to distract myself I looked around the room it was pretty empty and plain.  
White walls blue chairs a stack of magazines sat on either side of the room on a plain wooden table.  
Nurses could be heard gossiping from the huge nurse's station though I didn't really care I focused on the clock that ticked by slowly.  
"Family of Taniyama?" A doctor called sounding tired his blue scrubs stained with what I hoped was not Mai's blood but, knew all too well that it was.  
I stood rushing gracefully over to the forty something year old as he brushed back a piece of black hair. His dull grey eyes eyed me suspiciously before turning to Lin and Madoka.  
"Mai is stable." He said and I felt my heart beat again as a sense of relief washed over me.  
"But."  
But? No, she was stable that meant she was going to be fine didn't it. I could feel the fear crawl up my spine making my world spin.  
"Naru!" Lin called as I felt the world slip away and soon fell into peaceful welcomed darkness.

* * *

There you have it chapter ten I hope you guys enjoy it. I had a few things to take care of so I apologize for the long wait. Let me know what you guys think questions concerns. Did you guys enjoy it or maybe you didn't and have some suggestions of your own I want to hear them.  
Farewell for now


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again here is chapter eleven I am still sad to say I do not own Ghost hunt nor the characters but, I do love the show. I was sad that it ended I think there was so much more that could have been done but, I think if it had to end it did it perfectly it gave us so much to think about and draw our own conclusions from but, here is chapter eleven I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.

* * *

Chapter eleven

I awoke feeling like crap my throat ached and my head spun. My stomach felt nausea as I fought the urge to empty what little contents my stomach had. The annoying sound of beeping caught my attention as I opened my eyes instantly regretting it as I snapped them shut attempting to throw my arms over them but, found something annoyingly pulled at my hand. Giving up I opened my eyes to look around. An IV drip hung above my head as I followed the tube down to my left hand. What had happen to me I was in a hospital that much I could tell but, why? My memory was still fuzzy as the nausea hit me again I collapsed onto my pillow feeling drained all of a sudden.  
"You're awake." A pissed Lin said standing up from somewhere near my left.  
"What happened?" I asked closing my eyes trying to stave off the headache that was threatening to split my skull.  
"You were being careless." He snapped and I fought to not wince.  
I thought for a moment running through what I could remember which frustratingly didn't seem to be much.  
"You could have killed yourself. What would your mother have said it took all of my convincing along with Madoka to get her to stay put." Lin ranted thought I was lost in thought and wasn't really paying attention.  
"And what of Mai she would have killed you if you died." Something in that sentence range through the fog that was currently clouding my mind. I looked around the room Mai where was Mai she should have been here where was she. Then it hit me and I unstably jumped to my feet if it hadn't been for Lin I surely would have kissed the floor.  
"Where is Mai?" I questioned my voice sounding dull to my own ears.  
"She is resting." Madoka's voice said from the door.  
"Where is she?" I demanded not liking how they seemed to be avoiding my question.  
"You should rest." Madoka said as Lin pushed back down into the bed. I fought against him I didn't want to rest I wanted to see Mai.  
"Noll don't make me sedate you." He threatened and I reluctantly collapsed back onto the bed feeling every ounce of strength ebb away.  
"She is alive Noll." Lin said but, avoided my eyes as he looked over to Madoka who looked very tired heavy set bags under her eyes pale and fragile like she hadn't slept in days.  
"What day is it?" I asked looking out the window to see a bright not a cloud in the sky. Last thing I remembered it was late at night when we came here.  
"You have been out for a week." Lin said and now I understood why mother would have been so bothered.  
"I have to see Mai." I said not caring how desperate I sounded or that my indifferent mask was gone I didn't care.  
"Noll Ayako will let us know if anything changes you will get to see her when you are better now I will sedate you if you refuse to listen to reason." Lin threatened again and I laid down again knowing I wasn't going to win. I felt defeated useless it was my fault that this happened it had been able to protect her none of this would have happened. I suddenly felt sleepy as I watched Madoka out of the corner of my sleep heavy eyes. She was up to something then I realized she had sedated me I would have been pissed if I wasn't so tired.

* * *

I watched Noll's sleeping form laying on the bed he didn't look like the Noll I had watched grow up nor the boy who was the lead scientist in his field no he looked like a kicked puppy who was abandoned. This was something only Mai could bring out in him. He seemed more human than he had been since his brothers untimely death and it was all the clumsy assistance doing. He sighed he knew he was withholding information from his young charge and he knew he would catch on soon. Mai was alive he hadn't lied about that she was heavily sedated so that her body could heal they just didn't know what the exact damage would be when or if she woke up at all. Her injuries were anything but minor her cuts resembled that of a vine being wrapped around her. The doctors had seen nothing like it before and if it wasn't for seeing it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed them either.  
"Lin, what haven't you told me." Noll stated more than questioned looking at me as if he was seeing right through me and knowing him he was. I wasn't surprised since Noll was always one step ahead of everyone else. I looked at Madoka who was nodding her head. "I will go fetch the doctor." She said scampering off.  
"Lin." I heard feeling his eyes burrowing into me.  
I sighed and began to tell him all that I knew.

* * *

"You lied to me." I snapped shooting a death glare at Lin as Madoka coward behind his shoulder.  
"Noll, he didn't lie. Mai is alive." Madoka said peeking out from behind Lin.  
"You needed rest." Lin said calm and collected as ever.  
" No I needed to see Mai." I demanded as I sat up feeling much better.  
"Noll she is…"  
"I will overlook you drugging me if you take me to Mai." I snapped watching as Madoka paled exchanging glances with Lin.  
"The doctor will be hear in a few minutes to look over you.."  
"Now."  
"Miss Taniyama is resting just as you should be Mr. Shibuya." The same doctor from before said as he strolled into the room.  
"I am fine." I demanded as he stared at me disbelievingly.  
"I am fine." I said watching as he shivered from my death glare.  
"Mr. Shibuya, you suffered greatly and need to rest."  
"Not until I see Mai."  
The doctor sighed exasperated as he looked over me.  
"Fine, you will be able to see Miss Taniyama but, I must warn you she is not how you remember she is hooked up to a heart monitor and IV. She is on a ventilator as well as about eighty present of her body is bandaged from what appears to be tracks of a thorny vine. The tears of blood we cannot explain but, I can say this she is lucky to be alive but, we still don't know when or if she will wake up." He said looking over my chart.  
"She will wake up." I said keeping the she has too. To myself as he removed the annoying heart monitor from my finger.  
"You are lucky as well." He said as I stood up feeling more alive than I had in a while.  
"Let's go then." The doctor said as I grabbed the IV pole and followed him out and down the hall. We passed by several rooms that looked the same. Lin and Madoka followed in silence as we finally reached a room with Mai's name on the door.  
"She is in here but, I visiting hours are limited." He said but, I ignored him as I carefully walked into her room.  
There she lay blood no longer stained her pale porcelain skin but, the white bandages were a stark reminder of what had occurred her chest rose evenly with help from the ventilator. The heart monitor beeped evenly signaling that she was alive. I stepped forward taking her hand in mine gently. It wasn't as warm as it should have been but, wasn't ice cold either. Sitting down in the chair next to her bed. Flowers sat adorning the small table near the open window. One in particular caught my eye a single red rose sat in a crystal vase among the rest of the colourful bouquets.  
"Doctor." I called eyeing the flower.  
"Yes." He said coming into the room.  
"Who brought this rose?"  
"I'm not sure. I will ask the nurse." He said fleeing the room.  
"Naru, the rose isn't a normal flower." Lin said as he stepped forward.  
I looked at him with a raised brow telling him to continue.  
"It is stealing her energy she wouldn't awaken until we destroy that rose." He said confirming my suspicions.  
"Then we will destroy it." I said moving toward the table reaching for the rose but, found my hand could reach no further an invisible wall was erected around the rose a strong one at that.  
"Call everyone." I said moving to sit next to Mai.  
"I'll be back." Madoka said as she left the room.  
"Go find everything you can on the cases that they had before we returned." I told Lin watching as he left the room Leaving Mai and myself alone.  
"Mai I swear to you that I will save you." I said taking her hand in mine again. I didn't know how and that scared me I always had the answer I was a know it all as Mai and even Gene would put it but, here I was lost. I had no plan I was useless but, I wasn't going to give up without a fight I was going to give it my all this thing picked the wrong man to mess with. I was Oliver Davis and he messed with the one I cared about more than even myself. He had made a big mistake and he was going to pay dearly that I could promise.

* * *

"You are mine my love I will have you." A males voice spoke from deep in the garden as I sat once again under the gazebo a soft light surrounded me as I fought to keep myself awake. Keeping this Barrier up was taking everything I had but, I wasn't going to let this thing win.  
"You are weakening my love and as soon as my rose steals the rest of your strength than you will be my bride." The harsh laugh was followed by another round of attacks from the vines but, my barrier held for now I was safe I just had to keep it up until Naru could rescue me.  
"Get ready." Gene said as he sat beside me trying to help me the best he could.  
I braced myself as another wave of attacked hit the barrier.  
"Please hurry Naru." I said as I ready myself again.

* * *

"Naru, good to see you up and about mate." John said as he walked into the room followed by an arguing monk and priestess.  
I sat up not realizing I had fallen asleep and my head was resting on Mai and my joined hand.  
"Did Madoka fill you in?" I asked ignoring everyone.  
"She has yes." John said as the others nodded.  
"Naru the nurses don't know where the rose came from." Madoka said entering the room followed by Lin who carried a small stack of folders.  
"Did you fine anything?" I questioned eyeing the tall Chinese man.  
"Only four cases were taken that Mai went on in the time we were gone." He said handing me the files. I opened the one on top but, quickly closed it moving on the next one. I repeated the same routine until my eyes landed on the case we had over a week ago.  
Was it possible that Mai picked up a wayward spirit on one of the cases while I was gone? It was possible but, unlikely the activity only started a little over a week ago. Then it hit me the case we had taken.  
"Lin the case my mother gave us."  
"But it was a hoax no spirit was found." Ayako argued I had almost forgotten they were here.  
"This is true but, what if it wasn't a spirit." John said his hand on his chin lost in thought as I turned to stare at him.  
"Then what could it have been?" Ayako said looking at John as well.  
"A demon." I said realization dawning on me as I looked at the flower.  
"That would explain why Masako and Mai didn't sense it but, Lin's Shiki should have." I said more to myself.  
"Not if it was a more powerful one." Lin said from the other side of the room.  
"Now what." Ayako asked looking over to me.  
I wasn't sure either I hunted ghosts not monsters and especially not demons. I would normally back away from a demon case but, this was Mai we were talking about.  
"John you will stay here and try and break the barrier along with Lin and Monk. Ayako and Madoka go hunt down the boys from the case call Yusahara he would be the best to talk to the boys. I need everyone on this case.  
Everyone nodded leaving except John, Monk and Lin who stayed behind to start their own tasks.  
This ended today. I thought as John prepared to do his chant.  
Mai hang on I am coming for you.

* * *

Here is chapter eleven I hope you guys like it.  
Farewell for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again here is chapter twelve I hope you guys are enjoying this story I really am enjoying writing it. Like you I am excited to see what happens

I do not own Ghost hunt or the characters.

* * *

A half hour later Ayako, Yusa and I stood outside an old dormitory the boys were suspended for the prank they pulled so they would be gone for the next month or so. That made talking to them pretty much impossible so we were given the Key to the dormitory.  
/The building was an older apartment style looking building with over fifty rooms. We were the ok to search the five rooms that the boys were living in up until recently.

We walked into the empty foyer two white leather couches sat around a brown coffee table. An unlit fire place sat against the wall with a photo of the school hanging above it.

"Not what I was expecting." I mumbled as we walked into the high ceilinged room. Are shoes clicking against the wooden floor as I walked down the hall heading for the first room. Unlocking the door we walked in finding the room in disarray shredded  
/paper lay strewn around the room with the two beds turned on their sides.

"I was expecting a mess not, a tornado." Ayako mumbled as I picked up a few scraps of paper. They appeared to be from a book.

"Madoka, you may want to see this." Yusa said as he moved a shattered mirror that barely hung on the wall.

I gasped as I looked at what appeared to be a pentagram with Japanese characters at the end of each of the points on the star. More Japanese characters surrounded the circle on the outside.

I took out my phone and texted a picture to Lin. This was bad.

* * *

Everyone was exhausted but, we kept trying the barrier would crackle and then return to normal as if we had tried nothing. I could see Noll out of the corner of my eye as he watched John and Monk attack together to no avail. My phone dining pulled everyone's  
/attention my way as I dug through my pocket.

Pulling out my small silver flip phone I nearly dropped it when I saw the photo's Madoka had sent.

"We aren't dealing with a demon." I said feeling my stomach drop as I looked over the Kanji written around the outside of the circle.

"What are we dealing with then?" Johns Australian voice cut through the silence as everyone looked at me.

"The Devil." I said collective gasps breaking out around the room.

We were in way over our heads and we all knew that but, we had no other choice Mai was being targeted and we couldn't sit by and let that happen.

"We need a new plan." I said looking at Noll as he sat in the chair beside Mai in his thinking pose.

"Naru what are we going to do?" Monk asked the silent boy.

* * *

"Gene I can't take much more." I gasped out as another attack launched our way.

"Hang in there Mai." Gene said as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Can you go to him?" I asked as he looked in thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"I won't leave you."

"You need to tell him what is happening." I said as another attack hit us.

"Mai..."

"I will be fine it's not like I can go anywhere." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Mai?"

"Go." I commanded. He took one look at me before he faded away leaving me with the devil himself.

"Now that he is gone I have you to myself." Said a man stepping out onto the gazebo the vines parting as he made is way toward me. His black hair shining as it blew in the soft wind dressed in white with glowing red eyes. He was handsome I would give  
/him that but, he wasn't what I had thought he would be I was picturing a monster but, him he smiled so sweetly.

I felt a wave of sleepiness over take me as my eyes drooped and the barrier fell I was losing and I knew it but, still I felt strange as he walked toward me.

"Mai, come with me." He said his voice soft as velvet as he reached out his hand.

I was tempted to reach for him as if I was under a spell my body betrayed me as I fought against the urge to lift my hand as he drew closer his smile taking my breath away as my hand reached toward him against my will.

* * *

"Noll!" I heard Gene's voice inside my head.

"Gene?"

"Naru, Mai needs help." He said urgently.

"Don't you think I know this, how do I help her?" I snapped at him.

"You have to destroy the rose."

"How?" I begged not caring how I sounded.

"That I can't tell you." I felt my heart sink but, I knew I couldn't take it out on him.

"Mai needs you Noll, you can't come undone. Noll you have to keep it together." He said as I opened my eyes to see Lin staring at me.

"Are you alright mate?" John asked his face was sweaty and his hair tussled.

I looked over the rest of my team in the room.

Monk looked tired and even Lin was starting to breathe a little harder as his hair dripped down in front of his face.

"We have to try harder." I demanded standing up from my chair and moving over to the rose that was starting to turn a deeper red.

"We have tried everything." Monk said as he stared at me his eyes tired and worn.

"We can't give up Mai wouldn't give up if it was one of us." I snapped my anger and my frustration showing through my usual indifferent mask.

"Naru we aren't giving up on Mai we just need a new plan." John said.

I reached out for the rose feeling a sharp pain shoot through my hand as if warning me to stop in my tracks but, I wasn't going to be beat by a stupid rose.

"Naru." Lin warned as I pulled my hand back again.

"We attack it together." I said ignoring Lin's glare.

"John start then Monk Lin use your shiki I will use…"

"Noll no." Lin argued cutting me off.

"I have to." I said looking at him sternly.

Lin didn't look pleased but, bit his tongue.

""In the begging was the word and the word was with god." John began as Monk joined in with his chant.

Lin whistled as his shiki flew toward the barrier I felt the familiar static pass through my body as my whole being began to glow. I raised my hand above my head and threw my arm forward watching as a ball of energy shot forth.

"It worked." I heard Monk gasp as I watched the last petal wilt into nothing. Petals of various flowers fell down covering the room as a burned spot sat where the table once was.

Surprisingly no one came running with the explosion. I thought as I looked over at Mai.

"No change." John confirmed.

"Damnit." I cursed why hadn't it worked. I thought resisting the urge to slam my fist into the wall.

"Noll!" I could hear my brother's voice as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Naru?" I heard Lin call as if he was down along tunnel but, I couldn't open my eyes I knew I was falling but, I couldn't find the strength to stand as I fell into darkness.

"Gene?" I questioned as he appeared in front of me.

"We have to go now." He said grabbing my arm I allowed myself to be pulled along as we ran further into the black abyss.

"Where is Mai?" I asked as we ran through the darkness.

"She is in trouble Noll, the devil is here to claim what he was promised."

I felt my blood run cold at his words when Mai was free and back with me they would pay dearly.

"Noll look." Gene's frantic voice called pulling me from my darkening thoughts.

"Mai." I whispered as we came to a stop not more than ten feet from where she stood in front of a man who reached out toward her.

"Mai stop." I called as she reached out toward him.

* * *

"Naru help me." I managed to get out as the man took my hand pulling me toward him.

I was frozen my body was not my own I was but, a visitor in a shell that is how it felt anyways as I watched the man's lips curl into a terrible smirk he pulled me closer his lips close to mine.

"No." I breathed out a red glow forming around me as he stared at me in shock that was soon replaced with anger.

"How can this be?" He asked as I felt a strong burning pass through me.

He screamed as he was thrown back into the gazebo post. I heard a sickening crack as the support gave way. I didn't have time to move as it began to fall down.

"Mai move you idiot." I heard as I felt something strong crash into me.

I rolled to the ground just as the gazebo gave way feeling a pressure on my body as if two warm arms were wrapped around me. Opening my eyes I saw nothing but, black.

"Are you guys alright?" I heard a familiar voice call as I heard footsteps running toward us.

"Yeah." Naru called as he moved enough for me to see his face.

"You really are here." I said a smile creeping across my lips as Naru stared down at me his icy eyes showing relief.

"You guys, I don't think it's over." Gene said as we heard an inhuman laugh the ground began to shake.

"You pesky humans think you can get rid of me? Don't make me laugh."

We stood as Naru pulled me behind him so I was hidden from view.

"I always thought the devil would be scarier." Naru taunted.

"This isn't my true form puny mortal."

"Oh really." He said his skin beginning to glow.

"Naru no." I begged knowing very well what he was doing.

"Mai lend me you power." He said and I looked at him like he was crazy and at this moment I was sure he had gone mad.

"Naru you know what will happen." Gene tried but, Naru cut him off.

"Mai do you trust me?"

"Always but."

"Then show me you do." He said it wasn't a demand no, he sounded like he was begging.

"You could die." I said knowing it was true.

"We are all going to die if we don't." He grounded out as the devil walked closer his eyes glowing red.

I nodded as I closed my eyes realizing I had no idea what I was doing.

"Don't over think it just clear your thoughts picture your energy flowing into me."

I felt hot and drowsy as my energy ebbed away.

"Play time is over." The Devil shouted as I clung to Naru's back my legs giving out.

"Mai hold on to me just a little longer." I nodded my head unable to speak.

I felt a hand lay on my shoulder and a fire seep into me it wasn't a painful feeling but, a calm loving feeling and I knew it was Gene.

I opened my eyes as I felt Naru shift his body to see a huge ball of swirling red, yellow and blue light flying toward a ball of darkness.

"She is mine." The devil yelled as the two balls of energy collided causing an explosion.

"What the? This can't be." I watched as the roses began to wilt and die as souls flew up toward the sky.

"You will not win." He yelled causing the ground to shake.

I would have lost my balance had it not been for Gene and Naru steadying me.

I was shoved to the ground by one of the twins as another ball came at us this one was smaller than the last.

"The flowers they are what gives him his power." Gene said as a few more faded away.

"You will die by my own hands." The devil said as he ran at us.

* * *

Watched in horror as Naru fought against the monster.

"Naru!" I yelled as he took a punch to the face.

"Mai Noll can hold his own we need to find the last rose." Gene said and I nodded as he helped me up off the ground.

"Hold on a little longer Naru." I said as I tore my eyes away from the fight to begin my search.

Gene and I moved about the land as we looked for the flower.

"I can't find it." I said feeling useless as Naru threw a punch that landed right on the Devils jaw.

"I will take you to Hell! He screeched as he wiped away some blood.

"Not if I send you there first." Naru retorted.

"Mai watch out!" Gene called as a vine wrapped around my ankle pulling me down.

"Mai!"

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." The Devil laughed as he landed a kick to Naru's stomach.

I watched in horror as Naru coughed up blood falling to one knee.

"Naru!" I cried watching him fall onto the ground.

"Pathetic human." He laughed walking over to me.

"You want her, you'll have to go through me." Gene said standing in front of me.

"And what can a ghost do to stop me?" He asked wrapping his boney white fingers around Gene's throat.

"Please stop." I begged unable to take them getting hurt because of me.

"I'll go with you, just please stop." I cried tears running down my face.

"Mai no." Gene gasped out as he dropped from the Devils grasp.

"Well it's about time you came to your senses." He smirked walking toward me.

I had to fight the urge to not flinch as he ran his finger across my cheek.

"At last I have what I came for." He laughed causing bile to rise in my throat.

"Mai what are doing?" Naru's weak voice called as he pulled himself to his feet unsteadily.

I watched as he came closer his crimson eyes shining brighter as he leaned down his hands painfully holding my arms.

I love you Naru I thought as my body grew hot.

"You stupid girl do you really think you could defeat me?" He laughed as the heat became unbearable my skin felt like it was on fire.

"Stop it what are you doing? This can't be." He cried as he tried to pull away in vain.

"You can rot in Hell!" I screamed pushing every last ounce of energy I had out of my body into his as he cried out in pain his skin melting leaving nothing but a pile of bones.

I felt the vine give way and fell hard into the ground as the bones turned to dust.

"Mai!" I heard Naru call as I felt the upper part of my body being lifted.

"We did it." I said my voice sounding weak I was so tired.

"You really are stupid." Naru said and I let out a weak laugh staring into his dirty face.

He was battered and bruised we all were but, I had no doubt that he would survive.

"Mai you have to keep your eyes open." Gene said as I shifted my eyes to him.

"Naru... I have… To tell you something." I said coughing as I tried to talk.

"You can tell me later." He said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I..." I coughed again as blood dripped down my chin.

"I lo…"

"I know Mai." He said his voice breaking as I closed my eyes unable to keep them open any longer.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a heart monitor flat lining and people in blue rushing down the hall with a defibrillator. I could hear sobbing on the other side of the room.

"Naru Its Mai." Lin said my blood ran cold as I stood up pulling the IV from my hand as I went.

"Noll there is nothing you can do let the doctors do their job." Lin said pushing me back into the room.

I knew I should listen to him but, my rational brain seemed to be shut off.

"We are losing her." I heard the male doctor say from down the hall.

"No Mai!" I howled as I fell to my knees ignoring the sting I felt as I hit the floor. I was going to lose her and there was nothing I could do.

* * *

There you have it chapter twelve I hope you guys enjoy it.

Did I go a little overboard let me know what you think.

Farewell for now.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter.  
Ghost hunt and its characters belong to the very creative and amazing Shiho Inada and Fuyumi Ono. I just love this show and even watched it in Japanese once or twice before finding it in English. Hunted down the graphic novels and finished it that way.  
I was sad when the show ended but, I do think they ended the best way they could it left a lot to us as readers or watchers imagination.

* * *

"Am I dead?" Mai asked me as her eyes landed on mine.  
I nodded sadly watching her face fall.  
"Did Naru at least make it?"  
Mai always so selfless I thought as she stared at me her eyes hiding her sorrow.  
"He will be fine physically." I said knowing my brother would dive into work to hide the pain but, when he was alone he would break.  
"Good." Mai said softly as we fell into an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

The room was dead silent as we waited to hear any news of Mai. I could tell that Noll was doing everything he could to keep his composer.  
"We have done everything we could." A tired doctor's voice called as sobs broke out around the room.  
"Time of death 3:10 pm."  
"Mai!" I cried unable to stop myself I ran passed Lin and into the room to see them covering Mai with a white sheet.  
"Mai!" I called again praying that I heard wrong that this was all a horrible nightmare. I ran into the room passed the nurses and the doctors I didn't care if they saw me a desperate man or if I seemed weak in that moment I was a desperate man who had lost the woman I loved. I paused for a moment I loved her I needed her my world before her was so dark and grey but, than she walked into my life and made me against my will at first live again. I picked her up pulling her close ignoring the doctor's protests.  
"Get out." I snapped as the doctor's looked at each other.  
"Now!" I shouted feeling the static in my body rising.  
"You need to leave." I heard Lin say as the doctors left the room I could feel the bed rise off the floor a little as the room began to shake.  
"Noll, you need to calm down." Lin said as he carefully moved forward.  
I could feel my energy getting out of control as I begged Mai to open her eyes.  
"Noll." Lin called again.  
"Mai this is all my fault." If I never met her that night she would still be alive. If I had let her go and never returned like I originally planned she would be here now.  
"Noll?" Lin questioned as I felt the tear run down my cheek on to Mai's shoulder.  
"I can't lose her." I said as I felt my energy slipping away.  
"Noll, you need to stop. You are going to kill yourself." He tried to reason.  
"I don't care."  
"How do you think Mai would feel if you died?"  
"She would be here right now if it wasn't for me." I said feeling my body slump forward.  
"Noll!" I heard Lin shout as I slipped into the eternal darkness.

* * *

"Mai?" I heard Naru's voice as I looked around to see him standing not ten feet away.  
"Naru?" I questioned what was he doing here? I was dead did that mean he was…. "Oh no." I felt the tears prick at my eyes as he ran over to me.  
"No he isn't dead." Gene said and I felt a wave of relief pass through me as I ran to him flinging myself into his chest.  
"Mai you idiot." He whispered into my hair as he pulled me closer to him his arms wrapping around me tightly.  
"I had to do it Naru." I argued pushing against his chest.  
"Mai you got yourself killed." He snapped but, refused to let go.  
"I saved you." I whispered pulling away as he let me go. I turned around hiding the tears that now fell freely.

* * *

"I lost you." I snapped pulling her back so she would look at me.  
"I am fine know that I saved you like you me so many times before." She whispered keeping her eyes down.  
"Mai I died the moment you did, you said you loved me Mai and then you leave me!" I snapped not caring that my brother was here that I was sharing my feelings nothing mattered anymore.  
"I do love you." She whispered her brown eyes looking up into mine.  
"Then come back to me." I begged so only she could here.  
"Naru, I can't my time is up." She sounded so defeated as she tore her eyes away from mine.  
"Mai." I begged pulling her chin gently to look at me.  
"Naru I…"  
I cut her off pressing my lips against hers praying she felt every feeling I had for her every time I thought of her wanted to hold her when she cried. I kissed her like I would never again and I knew this would be our last.  
"Naru?" She questioned her eyes full of confusion as I pulled away to look at her tears stained her cheeks as she began to glow.  
I felt myself jerked away from her. "Mai!" I shouted as I was thrown into darkness.

* * *

"Noll come on breathe." I called as I slapped his cheek for the fifth time.  
I felt him jerk forward as he coughed air back into his lungs.  
"Welcome back." I said as he jumped up stumbling over to Mai's lifeless form.  
"Mai come back to me." He begged and I felt my heart break as he cupped her pale cheek.  
"Noll, I'm sorry Mai is…" I was cut off as Noll pressed his head to her chest.  
"Her heart…" He said as I rushed over grabbing her wrist. I was shocked to find a faint pulse.  
"Ayako!" I called as the teary eyed miko entered the room.  
"Yes." She sobbed out as monk and john followed her.  
"It's Mai she has a pulse." I said watching as she rushed over taking her wrist from me.  
"It's faint but, it's there." She said grabbing the heart monitor and sticking it on her Mai's finger.  
Turning the machine on the room was filled with the slow but, steady beep of the heart monitor.  
"Naru, how is this possible?" Monk asked moving toward the bed.  
I wasn't really sure how it was possible but, that could wait until later right now I didn't care at the moment.  
"I'll find a doctor." Madoka said as she rushed from the room.  
"Mama I have been a doctor for over thirty years and I have never heard of someone comin..." His words cut off as the sixty something year old wearing a doctors white coat entered the room. He ran his fingers through his greying hair as his shocked blue eyes watched the heart monitor.  
"How is this…? Everyone out!" He snapped looking at Noll.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Noll said as he tightened his grip on the girl.  
"Sir with all due respect we need to try and help her."  
"I won't leave her." Noll repeated again as the doctor sighed looking over to me for help.  
I walked over to Noll and whispered in his ear that they were only doing their job and that we should let them work on the girl. At first I thought he was going to put up a fight but, he soon nodded and with one last look at the girl we left the room to sit in the waiting room.

* * *

"Noll sit down." Lin commanded but, I ignored him my normal calm façade gone as I paced the empty room.  
A little over an hour later the same doctor from earlier enter the room sweat dripping from his brow as he looked over the gathered party.  
"Miss Taniyama, is resting we don't know how she is alive right now, but she is stable." He said almost skittish.  
"Can we see her?" John asked as he stood coming to stand next to me.  
"She is restin…" I didn't wait for his response as I pushed passed him and headed down the hall back into Mai's room.  
"He can't." I heard the doctor begin to protest than I heard Lin's calm voice but, I wasn't really listening my focus was on the girl who appeared to be sleeping and if it wasn't for the machines and the ventilator her peaceful face would have screamed sleeping. I walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair and grabbed her hand. It wasn't as warm as I would have liked but, she wasn't as cold before either. Her skin was still pale but, her chest rising and falling told me she was alive that against all odds she was alive. I lay my head down on her bed her hand tucked gently under my forehead as I closed my eyes.  
"N...a...ru?" I heard a familiar voice pull me from my slumber. I felt her hand squeeze mine and I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful chocolate eyes staring down at me.  
"Mai!" I cried as I grabbed her pulling her into me as I wrapped my arms around the girl.  
"Na...ru..." She chocked out as I reluctantly pulled away.  
"You're here?" She asked her voice sounding small almost childlike.  
"I never left." I said as she looked up at me a small blush painting her pink cheeks.  
"Drink this." I said holding a small cup of water as I carefully pulled the mask away. I helped her drink the water.  
"You are looking better Miss Taniyama." The doctor said as he stepped into the room taking a look over the machines and her as he went.  
"You are recovering faster than we would have expected you won't need this anymore." He said turning off the ventilator and taking it from Mai.  
"How do you feel?" He asked as he moved to look closer at her.  
"Tired." She said yawning.  
"Any dizziness or nausea? A headache maybe?" He asked as he shone a light in her eyes.  
She shook her head as he backed away his hand on his chin.  
"Well if you need anything call the nurse." He sighed leaving the room.  
"How am I alive?" She asked eyeing me.  
"That doesn't matter." I said her chocolate eyes searching mine.  
"Naru I died yet I am alive. I don't understand." Her eyes tearing up again.  
The truth was I wasn't sure either but, I didn't care the main thing was she was here breathing sitting in front of me.  
"Mai I… When I kissed you..?" I started as her face fell.  
"Why are you making that face?"  
"It's nothing I'm just tired." She said avoiding my eyes.  
"You are a terrible liar." I said grabbing her hand.  
"You are going to break my heart again." She whispered.  
I stared at her not sure how she thought I didn't love her.  
"Mai I…."  
"Mai your awake!" I heard Monk shout as the rest of the team rushed in I let go of her hand and moved away.  
"Noll." Lin said looking at me.  
I walked out the room following Lin.  
We walked down the hall a little bit waiting for a group of doctors to walk passed us and head down the hall.  
"Noll you didn't make a deal did you?" Lin asked and I leaned against the wall.  
"What makes you think I did?"  
"Noll, Mai died and now she is alive."  
"Even I am confused." I sighed.  
"So you didn't make a deal?"  
"No, I didn't."  
"Noll."  
"I didn't."  
"alright." He sighed giving up.  
"So what now?"  
I walked down the hall heading for the front doors.  
"Where are you going?" I heard Madoka ask but, didn't turn around.  
"Noll?" Lin called as I walked out the door ignoring him. Those men were going to pay for this.

* * *

"Where did Naru go?" I asked noticing he wasn't in the room.  
"He stepped out but, I am sure he will be back soon." John said smiling at me.  
I was so lucky that somehow I came back and I was alive I didn't understand how it was possible but, I knew this time I wasn't going to waste it. I wasn't going to beat around the bush and hide I wasn't going to be the scared little girl any more. When I got out of here I was going to tell Naru I loved him and if he didn't feel the same way I would deal with it. I did it before I can do it again.

* * *

Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy it let me know  
farewell for now


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again nice to see you I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far and to those who are following and have favorited the story. Also thank you those who have reviewed I enjoy reading your input and comments. Thank you all.

I do not own Ghost Hunt nor the characters and I make no money off of this story either.

* * *

I walked down the street to the last house on my list checking the address again as I stuffed the piece of paper into my pants pocket as I walked up to the front door of a modern blue and white modern looking home lawn ornaments decorated the lawn as I reached the white door. I reached out to knock on the door as a small woman wringing her hands in a blue rag.  
"Yes?" She questioned her dark grey eyes meeting mine as she dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief smoothing down her white and brown apron.  
"Can I help you?" She asked as I looked over her pitiful appearance it would appear she hadn't slept in a couple days.  
"I am looking for Hiroto, Daisuke."  
"He hasn't been home in a couple days." She said her eyes looking away.  
"Do you know where he may be?" I asked something felt off about this place but, I couldn't put my finger on it.  
"I don't know." She answered. "I have to go." She said closing the door.  
That was strange but, choosing to ignore it I walked down the path on my way back to the hospital.

* * *

I sat staring out the window at the people walking by the hospital carrying on with their lives. An older couple walked by holding hands it looked so sweet. I hope to have that one day. I thought as the door to the room opened.  
"Mai, Should you be up and about?" John asked as he came and sat in the chair near the bed.  
"I am feeling much better." I said smiling as I turned to stare at him.  
"That's good to hear." He said his smile growing as I walked over and sat on the bed.  
"Have you heard from Naru?" I asked as he shook his head I could feel a sense of dread coiling in the pit of my stomach.  
"I am sure he is fine." John said in his comforting tone.  
"I know, I just worry." I said laughing it off nervously. "Why don't we see what's on." I said switching on the TV.  
I flipped through channels as I settled on the news. A woman in her mid to late thirties wearing a simple red summer dress shuffled the papers her red nails dancing across the paper as she read out the afternoon's news.  
"A young man was found beaten in a back alley outside of a local bar this afternoon. The culprit has yet to be found and the police are asking anyone who may have information to come forward." She said as the pulled up a photo of a young man I instantly recognized.  
"Isn't that Insamu, Haru?" John asked as I looked at the black hair brown eyed school boy who had come into the office that morning.  
"You guys seen the news?" Ayako asked as her and Monk entered the room.  
"We just did." John replied as Lin walked into the room followed by Madoka carrying a tray of white mugs.  
"Insumu, Haru Is currently recovering in Aiiku Hospital. We will have more on this developing story as new information becomes available."  
"He's somewhere in this hospital." I said as Madoka handed me a cup.  
"You don't think…"  
"You don't think what?" Naru asked raising a brow.  
"Naru!" I called shocked fighting the urge to run to him as I took a sip of my tea.  
"John how long till Mai's released?"  
"I will go speak to him right now." He said leaving the room.  
"You don't think what?" Naru repeated as he moved toward me.  
"That boy from the case was found beaten."  
"And you think I did it." He stated more than asked.  
"Well did you?" Ayako demanded.  
I looked at Naru as he stared Ayako down I watched his face neutral as ever as he sat in the chair that john had previously occupied.  
"Even though it is none of your business but, no I didn't beat him." He said I could feel his eyes on me causing me to turn and meet his normally icy blue eyes.  
"Noll?" Lin called I had almost forgotten the stoic man was even in the room.  
Naru sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lin if it was me he wouldn't have survived." He said his eyes growing dark as he turned to look at the man.  
Everyone fell silent as John appeared in the door way. Everyone turning to stare at him.  
"The doctor said give it a week." I fell back onto the bed.  
"It will only be seven days." Ayako said trying to cheer me up.  
"Naru, where are going?" Monk asked drawing my eyes back to Naru as he shot me a glance before leaving the room.

A couple hours later and visiting hours were over the room fell into a dead silence as everyone left the doctors made their rounds as nurses handed out the meals for the evening.  
Opening one of the bigger containers I picked up my chopsticks and began to eat the fried rice.  
"Mai." I looked up to see Naru standing in the doorway.  
"Naru how come your still here?" I asked as he moved over to the chair sitting down gracefully.  
"You don't want me here?" He asked I couldn't tell if he was teasing or not.  
"I always want you with me." I said before I could catch myself.  
I watched a smirk form on his lips as watched me eat my rice.  
"Do you want some tea?" I asked noticing the bags under his eyes.  
He nodded as I stood grabbing the small electric kettle off of the table and walking into the bathroom. When the kettle was full I set it down on the table switching it on.  
"I'm sorry." He said causing me to nearly trip as I made my way back to the bed.  
"For?"  
He looked at me as if I was stupid as he leaned back in his chair forgoing any grace or mask he had as he stared up at the ceiling.  
"For putting you through this." He said not meeting my gaze as we sat in silence.  
I sat there staring at the man who was always graceful and composed as he leaned back in his chair so he blamed himself I thought as I felt his words pull at my heart strings.  
"This isn't your fault." I said as the kettle shrieked making me jump a bit at the sudden noise.  
"If I had paid more attention to the case none of this would have happened." He argued as I handed him his cup of tea.  
I watched as he wrapped his pale hand around it. "How much sleep have you been getting?"  
"Don't change the subject Mai." He snapped quietly as he stared at me his blue eyes hard.  
"Naru, you need to rest." I said ignoring his outburst as he downed his cup.  
"Mai I am fine." He insisted as he stood to leave.  
"Naru, don't go. Please stay." I begged afraid he would leave me.  
"I have work to do Mai." His words holding none of their usual bite as he sat back down this time on the bed.  
"Mai?" He questioned looking at me with a gentle almost hidden smile if you didn't know him you would have missed it.  
"Naru." I said getting lost in the deep blue pools as he leaned in closer.  
"Mai." He whispered moving in closer as he reached out my heart pounding as his hand brushed mine. Was he going to kiss me I wondered as he smirked at me moving closer as I felt the cup slip out of my hand?  
"You just wanted my tea?" I snapped my eyes from his as his smirk grew bigger with his eyes locked with mine I watched him take a sip of my tea.  
"Jerk." I mumbled half heartedly as he stood up placing the cup on the table.  
"But, you love me." He teased as I felt my cheeks heat up a chuckle escaping his lips as he sat down on the edge of the bed again brushing a piece of hair back behind my ear.  
"Mai?" I heard a familiar male voice call as Naru dropped his hand and moved away to stand near the window. I looked up to a young man about my age wearing jeans and white t-shirt standing in the doorway.

* * *

"Hiroto?" Mai questioned as the brown eyed black haired boy entered the room carrying a bouquet of flowers.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked as I glared at the intruding man.  
"I heard you were in here and had to make sure you were alright." He shrugged as his eyes settled on me.  
"Oh sorry this is my Boss Shibuya, Kazuya." She said as she pointed my way. "Shibuya this is Goro, Hiroto he was in my class." She said her smile looking uncomfortable as he handed her the flowers.  
"Visiting hours are over." I snapped keeping the cold glare directed at the intruder feeling a bit satisfied when he shivered.  
"My father works here so I am free to come and go." He shrugged sitting on Mai's bed I felt the anger rising and it took all the discipline I could muster not to grab him and toss him from the room.  
"I didn't know you father was a doctor." She squealed causing me to inwardly flinch she never did that over me and I was considered a highly respected researched in my field.  
I watched as Mai shivered along with the guy he eyes darting to me questionably. I had to control my feelings this wasn't like me I didn't get Jealous I never had a reason to but, than what was this? I hated this guy and I didn't know him I watched as Mai laughed at something he said and watched them shiver again.  
"Did it get colder in here?" He asked as he shivered again.  
"I don't think so." She said and I fought the urge to roll my eyes she was a terrible liar.  
"Shibuya what are you doing here?"  
"She's my assistant." I said the word feeling odd on my tongue like that title didn't fit anymore. What was she? What did I want her to be? I wasn't a hundred percent sure but, I did know I didn't like him.  
The room was silent and I felt the strange feeling lifting as he stood to leave.  
"When you get out call me. We can go to a movie or something and catch up." He said handing her a small piece of paper.  
"Okay." She said her face turning beat red as he waved leaving the room.  
"Naru, you're going to freeze the whole hospital." She mumbled wrapping her arms around herself as I fought to control the emotions running through me.  
I looked at her taking a deep breath fighting the urge to pull her into me.  
"What was that about?" I asked before I could stop myself.  
"What?" She asked titling her head to the side like a confused puppy.  
"Him?" I questioned as her eyes lit up in realization.  
"Him, he's a friend from way back." She said waving her hand as I turned to look out the window the sun had gone down around six and it was now getting dark.  
"Naru?" She called causing me to look at her again her cheeks red.  
Why was she blushing?  
"Yes, Mai?" I sighed.  
"Why does he bother you so much?" He questioned caught me off guard as I studied her face.  
"He doesn't."  
"Then why was the room getting colder?" She asked her eyes searching my face.  
"You must be imagining things."  
"I'm not going to call him." She said as she set the paper on the floor.  
"Why would I care if you do or don't?"  
"So if I called him you wouldn't care?" She questioned the hurt in her voice evident.  
"Why should I?" I felt stupid Hell would fear before she could call him but, I could bring myself to admit this to her I really was a stupid scientist. I thought as I heard a small sob break through the silent room.  
"I'm tired." Her small voice said as she lay down pulling the blanket up around her.  
"Mai?" I questioned looking at the now sobbing lump on the bed.  
"Just leave."  
I walked over and sat on the bed her crying always got to me especially when I was the cause of it.  
"Mai?" I called gently trying to pull the blanket down.  
"Please go."  
"No." I said stubbornly.  
"Leave!" She snapped shooting up almost knocking me off the bed.  
"No." I repeated taking in her tear soaked face my heart breaking at the sight. I never knew what to say to Mai and I always seemed to end up hurting her.  
"Why?" She was angry now I could tell.  
"I don't understand you." She said throwing her hands in the air exasperated.  
It was my turn to be confused as she jabbed me in the chest.  
"You sit on your high horse all the time, you think your always right and fearless but, guess what your human. You may not show you care but, I know you do."  
I opened my mouth to speak but, shut it quickly as she continued her rant.  
"You are Narcissistic, rude and hurtful. You put me down and don't even blink yet, I can't get you off my mind." She said catching me off guard I felt a dull pain in my chest as she jabbed me again this time I caught her hand holding so she couldn't pull away.  
"I never claimed to be inhuman." I stated.  
"You don't get the last word tonight." She said not looking at me.  
"Mai?" I questioned my chest tightening as she avoided my gaze. I was losing her I thought as she took a calming breath.  
"I made a promise to myself today." She sighed her eyes moving to meet mine.  
"And that would be?" I asked desperately trying to hide the worry in my voice.  
"I wasn't going to be the scared little girl anymore." I definitely didn't like where this was going.  
"Spit it out." I snapped with none of my usual bite.  
"I love you." She said and my heart swelled we fell into an uncomfortable silence as my mind raced her eyes searching mine.  
"If you don't love me it's fine but, please let me stay by your side we can pretend I never said anything everything will go back to no…" I kissed her pushing everything I felt for her into it taking in her shock before she kissed me back gentle but, passionate. This was our first kiss in the living world and I wouldn't have changed it for anything. I kissed her like a dehydrated man getting his first sip of water in days. Nothing else mattered but, us the other problems could wait until tomorrow but, right now I needed Mai she was the air to my lungs. I knew in that moment that I couldn't live without her not again.  
We pulled apart as I looked down at her she was blushing and slightly out of breath but, looked happy. I felt happy full of life as I stared into her eyes.  
"Don't ever doubt my love for you." I said as I kissed her again a relationship wasn't going to be easy but, I had learned that nothing worth doing was ever easy.  
"You should get some rest." I said her eyes half lidded.  
She opened her mouth to protest but, I cut her off.  
"I'll be right here when you wake up."  
She nodded as I moved so I was sitting next to her.  
She was mine and I was hers nothing was going to change that I thought as I laid us down pulling her into me as she snuggled closer a yawn escaping her lips as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Naru finally confessed but, will everything go as planned? Or is trouble brewing? Find out in the next chapter which will hopefully be up soon.  
Was it cute? Too drawn out or did you guys picture it going a different way? Let me know  
Thank to those who are following and those who have favorite or commented it means a lot.  
Farewell for now


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again and welcome to chapter fifteen.

I do not own Ghost Hunt or the characters some characters in this story are mine and I do own them. The hospital in the story is a real hospital in Tokyo.

* * *

"This is gold." I heard Ayako snickering as a sounded from somewhere nearby.  
"His mother will love this." I heard as more clicks could be heard.  
I opened my eyes to glare at the foolishness going on in the room Ayako was hiding something behind her back. Madoka had a camera in her hands and Lin was on his laptop seemingly paying no attention at all.  
"Ah Noll you ruined my photo." Madoka whined and I all but, rolled my eyes at her.  
"Naru, how did you sleep?" John asked as he entered the room taking in the scene before him.  
I felt Mai shift as she curled into my side.  
"Quiet Mai needs her sleep." I said grabbing my book from the table and opening it.  
"Naru, a new case came in this morning."  
"I'm not interested." I said not looking over to Lin.  
"I told them that you weren't taking cases for a while." He said his typing never faltering.  
I continued reading as the room fell into silence.  
"Naru…" Mai sighed in her sleep as she rolled over and stretched he eyes opening as she rubbed them very cutely if I must add.  
"Mai, how did you sleep?" Monk asked as a shocked Mai shot up blushing red hiding her eyes in with her hands. I glared at the monk annoyed as they all gave us a knowing smile.  
"I'll make tea." Madoka said rushing out the room.  
The room broke out in to question after question.  
"What do you guys want?" I snapped after they asked about are relationship even though I thought it was quite obvious.  
"Naru." Mai squeaked at my rudeness.  
"Why is our private life so interesting?" I asked raising my eyebrow at the group.  
I turned to look at Mai when I felt her head lower and sighed.  
"So they are together." Ayako said flashing another picture getting on my nerves.  
"And if we are?" I asked watching Mai closely as the blush darkened if that was even possible. I would never get tired of that blush.  
"Mai and mine relationship is our business." I said staring at the annoying group of people I considered my friends even if I would never admit it.  
"You are together." Ayako said as her and Monk exchanged glances before a beeper went off.  
"I have to go." Ayako said standing and heading for the door. "Monk can you drop me off at my parents hospital?"  
Monk nodded as he reached out and ruffled Mai's hair saying his goodbyes he went.  
"Where did everyone go?" Madoka asked a few minutes later carrying a tray of simple white mugs.  
"Ayako had to go and Monk is dropping her off." John said as he stood up. "I have to go to the orphanage I just thought I would stop in on my way." He added as he headed for the door.  
"But, I made tea." Madoka whined staring at the seven cups.  
"Don't worry Naru won't let it go to waste." John said as he waved leaving the room.  
I glared but, knew it was true so I let it slide.  
Everyone nodded in agreement as Madoka handed out the cups.  
"So Naru?" Madoka began as I sipped my tea. "When can we expect a wedding?" Her voice was teasing but, still caught me off guard as I almost spit my tea out but, was lucky enough to swallow it. Mai on the other hand wasn't so lucky. I almost smiled as a watched it drip down her chin I fought the urge to lick it off as I focused on Madoka. "What about you and Lin when can we expect children?" I teased watching Lins eyes widen a fraction. Lin never liked kids and I knew this as I felt his glare but it didn't faze me.  
"Lin go find Mai's doctor." I ordered as he stood up leaving the room with Madoka hot on his heels.  
I pinched the bridge of my nose as Mai's hand reach up and touch my cheek.  
"You have some tea on your chin." I said using my finger to gently wipe it away watching her blush creeping across her face before she turned her eyes away looking down. Something was wrong that much I could tell.  
"Mai don't hurt yourself." I teased her eyes flashing up to me.  
"What a nice thing to call your girlfriend." She mumbled before covering her mouth and looking down at the white mug in her hand her finger tracing the rim.  
Girlfriend? Was Mai my girlfriend? Did I want her to be my girlfriend? I would admit I liked the sound of her being mine.  
"Why do you think I wouldn't want you?"  
"You could be with someone who is perfect like Masako." She said keeping her eyes down.  
I stared at her I wish she would see herself the way I saw her.  
"Why do you want me you could have a model or someone as smart as you."  
I couldn't believe what she was saying. She wasn't perfect but, neither was I in truth I never thought about dating until I met her I never had time. Masako black mailed me into going on dates but, when I met this stubborn feisty girl something changed I wanted her around and even if I couldn't explain it then I knew I needed her she pushed all my buttons but, I still wanted her. She was mine as I am hers.  
"Mai look at me." I said watching as she shyly looked up at me.  
"You are mine." I said watching her face heat up again.  
"Then why wouldn't you tell them are you embarrassed to be with me?"  
"Mai you are mine and I am yours. I don't do romance and a relationship with me won't be easy but, I will make you happy." I said vowing shocked at my own words.  
I watched tears fill her eyes as she threw herself into me.  
"I was only gone for a few minutes and you've already made her cry." Madoka said as she walked into the room holding a black bag followed closely behind by one of the nurses.  
"You are free to go home." Miss Taniyama." She said bowing as Mai sat back on the bed. I moved so the nurse could get to Mai but, stayed close by.  
"Thank you." Mai said rubbing her hand after the IV was removed.  
"You're welcome." She said bowing as she all but, ran from the room.  
"Out." Madoka said as she tried to push me from the room.  
"Naru?" Mai questioned as I looked at her giving her a small reassuring smile as I was shoved out of the room.

* * *

"Here." Madoka said handing me the black bag.  
"What is it?" I asked eyeing it warily.  
"Clothes." She said as she turned around giving me some privacy.  
"Oh." I said pulling out blue fabric.  
I looked down at the bandages that covered my chest and sighed as I slipped the blue summer dress on and looked down at myself the dress had thick straps light blue at the top that darken as it fell to just above my knees. Blue lace that darkened as it outlined the edge brining the dress to my knees. The wounds on my legs had healed nicely so I was lucky for that. I thought as I slipped on the simple white flats. I felt relieved when I found a white lace jacket in the bag. The cuts were still present on my upper body and upper arms but, were healing.  
"Madoka I don't know..." I said looking down again at the dress it was pretty but...  
"Oh Mai you look beautiful." She gushed cutting off my thoughts.  
I blushed as she walked over to me. "Sit I'll fix your hair." She said pulling a brush out of nothing it would seem"  
I felt her tugging and pulling as she fixed my hair.  
"There." She said as she produced a mirror.  
I looked at my reflection in the mirror my now shoulder length hair was being held in place with a simple white and blue flower beret on my right side. I felt pretty as she pulled me to my feet. "Let's go find the boys." She said as I allowed myself to be pulled from the room.  
"Mai!" I heard Hiroto call as he ran up to me stopping a few feet away.  
"Hi."  
"They let you out?"  
"Ya, I'm going home." I said Madoka staring at us as we talked in the hall.  
"I'll go find the boys." She said and I glared at her as she skipped down the hall.  
"I am glad to see you are ok."  
"Ya, thanks." I replied feeling awkward it's not that he wasn't a nice guy or anything I just never liked him how he liked me.  
"Wanna catch a movie tonight?"  
"Hiroto I…"  
"She can't." Naru's cold voice stated causing me to flinch at the coldness in his voice.

* * *

I walked down the hall heading for Mai when I heard him ask her on a date. I felt my blood boil and I tried to control myself.  
"She can't." I said coming to stand behind Mai. I watched her flinch but, didn't comment.  
"She can speak for herself." He said folding his arms across his chest.  
"I can't I'm sorry."  
"He's your boss not you owner." He sneered glaring at me.  
"Not only her boss." I smirked pulling her toward me so her back was against my chest.  
"You're dating your boss?" He almost yelled as people in the hospital turned to see what the commotion was.  
"We're leaving." I said pulling her along with me pleased to feel no resistance as we walked out the door into the afternoon sun.  
We walked over to my truck in silence and hopped inside.  
"You didn't have to be rude." She said folding her arms as we pulled out of the parking lot.  
"You're too nice." I said as we headed down the road for my apartment.  
"Why didn't you tell him you couldn't?" I asked before I had a chance to stop myself.  
"I was going to before you interrupted." She said looking at me.  
I sighed I wasn't good at feelings I was so used to pretending I felt nothing that now that I was recognizing them and acknowledging them they were starting to grow stronger I could feel my control slipping as I tightened my hands on the wheel.  
"Naru." Mai's soft voice whispered as I felt her reach out and touch my hand.  
I sighed this girl was going to be the death of me she was my salvation and my doom all in one and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
The car ride was silent the rest of the way as we pulled into the parking lot. Lin's black BMW was parked in his regular spot as we got out of my truck heading for the door. We walked down the hall into the elevator I watched as the doors closed.  
"You look beautiful." I whispered into her ear as the elevator began move. Delighted by the blush that covered her face.  
"Thank you." She smiled as we stood in silence the rest of the way.  
We stepped out as the door opened and walked down the hall I pulled out my keys unlocking my apartment once inside Mai sat on the couch as the phone range. I looked at her promising to be back before I walked into my office closing the door as I went.

* * *

I switched on the TV flipping through the channels as a familiar face appeared on screen.  
I gasped as the drawing that look similar to Naru stared back at me.  
"Mai are you…" I was cut off as I stared at the screen.  
"Turn it up." I said as I sat on the couch.  
"Insuma, Haru woke up in hospital today and was able to give a detailed account and description of his attacker." The same woman said as the sketch was shown again. "If you have an information or know the where about's of this man the police would like to bring him in for questioning." She finished as I looked at Naru.  
His face was set in a deep scowl as he looked at the Tv.  
"I thought you said you weren't the one…"  
"I didn't Mai, someone is framing me." He said looking at me.  
"Who would…"  
I don't know but, I will find out." I promised as the door burst open showing a pissed off Lin.

* * *

Sorry it's getting late and I'm getting tired so I am going to stop here for tonight.  
Let me know if you liked this chapter or not. Maybe you would have done it differently let me know.  
Thank you to everyone who has been following this story and who have reviewed it makes my day reading them so thank you.  
Farewell for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again and welcome to chapter 16 I had never planned for the story to make it this far so I am pleased to see that people are reading and following. Thank you to those who have favorited and reviewed I enjoy reading what you have to say.  
I do not own nor do I profit from this Ghost Hunt story I am only a huge who still watches and reads the books.

* * *

"You said you weren't there." I growled glaring at Noll as he calmly sat on the couch as if this was nothing.  
"I said I didn't beat him I never said I wasn't there." He said his eyes cold and calm as ever.  
"You were there?" I snapped.  
"I was there I went to speak with him."  
"Did you see him?"  
"When I got there they told me that he had just left. I left I didn't even get to talk to him. Trust me if I did that to him he wouldn't be alive." He said his eyes flashing dangerously.  
I sighed I knew Noll he never lied he may not tell the whole truth but, he never lied. I was about to say something but, was cut off when I heard Madoka on the fun running this way.  
"Noll phone." Madoka called as she rushed into the apartment. "It's your father."  
Noll sighed reluctantly taking the phone and walking into his office closing the door behind him.  
I looked down at Mai as she stared at me concern etched on her face.  
"Don't worry Mai we will fix this." Madoka said looking troubled. I wasn't surprised even I was worried we never got involved with police.

* * *

"Lin what do we do?" I asked looking up at Lin as he stood silently thinking.  
"We will have to go down to the station and settle things." He sighed as the door opened back up showing a pissed off looking Naru.  
"My parents insisted on coming down." He sighed as he walked over to Lin handing him the phone. "He wants to talk to you."  
Lin nodded taking the phone and walking into the room Naru just exited.  
"When will they be here?" Madoka asked.  
"Tomorrow evening they called from the road." I sighed again feeling a headache forming.  
"What are you going to do?" I asked shocked as he looked over at me his eyes scanning my face.  
"Father is giving Lin directions on what to do I assume." He said looking bored.  
"Naru, this is serious." I snapped.  
"I know it is but, I am innocent." He said his voice cold and calm as always.  
I was about to say something when Lin walked out.  
"You're father said to go down to the station a lawyer will be present." He said and I felt the worry creep back up as I watched Naru carefully.  
"I don't need a lawyer." He said  
"He will be there while your father can not." Lin said looking annoyed.  
"We are to meet at the station in an hour.  
Naru nodded as Lin turned to leave Madoka following after him.  
"I will meet you outside." He said as the left the apartment.  
"Naru…" I started but, was shocked when I felt him pull me to my feet and close the distant between us.  
"Mai, I am innocent everything will be fine. "He said using his normal cool voice.  
"I know, it's just..." I trailed off when he kissed my forehead.  
"It will be fine Mai. Madoka will stay with you and we will be back soon so stop worrying so much."  
I nodded but, couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
"Lin is waiting downstairs." Madoka said and I stepped away moving toward the door.  
"Naru..." Mai called and I stopped without turning.  
"Be careful." I nodded slightly as I walked out the door and down the hall to the elevator once inside I sighed this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I am sure he will be fine Lin is good at getting him out of trouble." Madoka said as I felt her hand lay on my shoulder.  
"I know I'm just worried." I sighed feeling down.  
"I know since Noll's parents are coming why don't we go out and pick up a few things." Madoka said I hesitantly nodded as she grabbed my wrist I allowed myself to be pulled as we exited the apartment.

* * *

The room was dank and empty except for the four men who sat at the rectangle table. Mr. Hirito sat on my left while Lin sat on my right. Mr. Hirito was an older man maybe in his late fifties with greying black hair and pale blue eyes. The cop didn't appear to be much older than myself maybe mid-twenties sat across from me as Mr. Hirito droned on and on about how they had no evidence that could link me to the assault. I knew I wasn't there and according to the doctors the bruising showed that he was attacked before I left the hospital  
"So my client couldn't have been the attacker if he was still at the hospital during the attack." Mr. Hirito said setting his papers down on the table.  
"We have video evidence of you walking through the door ten minutes after the attack. The officer said staring at me.  
"I want to see this video." I said coldly knowing that whatever they had was definitely not me.  
"Very well." He said standing up and walking out of the room.  
"Here we are." He said rolling in a TV.  
We watched as a man dressed in black with black hair same height as myself approached Haru. There was no sound on the video but, it was obvious that they argued before the man in black lunged at him.  
I watched as the man beat the living daylights out of Haru never once showing his face.  
"You never saw his face so how do you know that my client was the one who did this?" asked as another video was put in showing me entering the bar and talking to a young woman.  
"Is this not you?" The officer asked ignoring the question.  
"That's me yes." I said looking at the screen.  
"So you admit that you were there." He stated.  
"I never said I wasn't." I said folding my arms and leaning back in my seat.  
"If that is all?" Mr. Hirito asked as he stood up.  
"For now. Don't go far Mr. Shibuya." The officer said as I stood followed by Lin as we left the room.  
Walking down the hall I saw someone I recognised a friend of Mai's. I fought a glare as he looked my way wearing the same uniform as the officer.

* * *

"Mr. Shibuya." He said looking at me as I passed him ignoring him as we walked out the door.  
We walked into the apartment an hour later to find the boys sitting on the couches looking at us with equal expressions of annoyance.  
"Naru!" I squeaked as I enter the Livingroom feeling the tense air.  
"Where were you?" He demanded as Madoka walked over to Lin who even though he was usually a cool headed guy looked almost mad.  
"We.."I trailed off not understanding why he was being this way.  
"Relax Noll, we lost track of time." She said noctulantly as she sat beside Lin setting the bags on the coffee table.  
"Why didn't you answer you phone?" Naru asked his eyes narrowing at me.  
"It died Naru, I don't understand." I said he was acting like we were on a case and I left the room without protection.  
"Someone is framing me and you are out acting as if nothing is wrong." He said.  
"You were worried about me?" I asked as he stood up and took the bags from the table and walked into the kitchen I followed after him feeling Madoka's questioning gaze on me.  
"Shouldn't I be worried?" He asked not turning around as he put some stuff in the fridge.  
I wasn't sure what to say so I put some stuff away in the cherry brown cupboards.  
"Mai?" I heard as I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind catching me off guard.  
"I was worried." He whispered his hot breath fanning my cheek.  
"I'm sorry." I said I hadn't meant to make him worry Madoka and I had just lost track of time.  
"I can't lose you." That made me worried why was Naru being this way his emotions always hidden but, right now he was pouring his heart out? Something was wrong.  
"What's wrong?" I asked quietly as if, if I spoke to loud I would spook him.  
"I need you with me Mai." He said and a sudden sense of overwhelming dread coiled in the pit of my stomach.  
"I'm not going anywhere." I said turning so I was facing him I placed my hand on his cheek feeling butterflies as he leaned into my touch.  
We didn't say anything for what felt like hours but was really maybe only a few minutes when he pulled away.  
"Did you know your friend was a cop?" He asked as he looked straight into my eyes as if searching for something.  
"No, he had mentioned wanting to join the force back in high school but, I haven't seen him since graduating before last night." I said truthfully.  
"I see."  
"Why?"  
"It's nothing." He said turning away to continue putting the stuff away.  
I wanted to ask him but, decided against it. I knew he wouldn't tell me if he didn't want to so I would drop it for now.  
"I want someone with you at all times. Preferably myself but, since I know that will be impossible at least Lin or Madoka." He said and I nodded so we were treating this like a case.  
"What happened at the station?" I asked as he sighed sitting at the two person table.  
I made tea as he told me about the tapes he saw. I handed him his tea as he gratefully took it from me taking a sip. He wasn't telling me everything I could feel it but, I knew asking was pointless so I kept quiet as we sat there drinking our tea in a comfortable silence.  
This was a case we didn't know how to handle someone was trying to Frame Naru, Why? We didn't know. How? We weren't sure of either but, we did know that this time it wasn't going to be easy and it was going to be a battle no matter what happened. I looked at Naru to see him staring at me.

* * *

"I'm on your side, I know you wouldn't do something like this. You're a good guy Naru even if you don't show it often." Mai said I was grateful that Mai was here she always made everything better. It was because of her that I came back that I was becoming more human. It was her that made me feel alive her that healed my heart and with her at my side I was going to solve this case. I thought as her and I sat in the kitchen finishing our tea. I felt her reach out and lay her hand on top of mine sending me a reassuring smile as I grasped her hand holding it firmly but, gently. "Thank you Mai." I said watching her flush as she moved closer to me laying her head on my shoulder.  
"Anytime Naru, I love you." I smiled as she closed her eyes.  
"I know."

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter sixteen it took longer than I thought to get it posted as getting ready for school and trying to figure out a schedule it's a work in progress right now.  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter let me know either way I enjoy hearing from you guys.  
Farewell for now.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long wait some unfortunate things came up.  
I do not own Ghost hunt nor the characters but, I love the show and the characters.

_

"Naru, what are we going to do?" I asked my eyes still closed I felt him sigh.  
"I don't know." He admitted as I opened my eyes turning my head to look at him.  
"You should get some sleep." He said and I nodded feeling tired today had been a long day and I knew the next few days would be as well.  
I stood walking over toward the hall. "Are you coming?"  
"I have some work to do." He said and I nodded heading down the hall.  
"Mai?" He called and I stopped my hand on the bedroom door.  
"Yes?" I called turning to see him standing in the hall a few feet away I hadn't even heard him move.  
"Good night." He said and I knew he wanted to say more but, didn't comment on it instead I walked up to him and through myself in his arms. I felt his wrap around me and we stood like that for a while before I felt him pull away. His lips pressed against my forehead briefly before he walked down the hall and into his office I sighed and walked into the room closing the door. I changed in the dark into a pair of black sweat pants and a blue tank top and crawled into the bed laying down I closed my eyes pulling the blanket around myself.  
I began to drift off into a deep sleep.

I sat in my office staring at the blank computer screen this was an unfortunate case but, so far the police had nothing but, someone was out to mess with me. I sighed looking at my reflection in the screen noticing how the man staring back at me wasn't moving.  
"Gene." I said leaning back in my chair.  
"Well, you seem to have gotten yourself into trouble haven't you?" He said raising his eyebrow at me, I glare back at him causing him to laugh a little.  
"If it was me they would be dead." I said my voice dead calm as he stared at me as if searching for something. A minute passed neither of us moving when he shrugged and sighed. "I know Noll." He said bringing his finger to his chin his brows furrowing in deep thought.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know." I admitted feeling drained as we once again fell into an awkward silence.  
"You have to figure out something Noll."  
I sighed I already knew that but, dealing with the police was a whole new issue ghosts I understood and when I didn't I always found the answer but, this, this I was stuck.  
"I know." I said watching him stare back at me intently.  
"Mother and father are on their way here."  
"Maybe they will be able to help."  
I shrugged.  
"But still the police know you as Kazuya not Oliver if news gets out Oliver was arrested or is a suspect in an assault the media will be in an uproar." Gene said what was on my mind.  
"I'm tired." I said feeling a headache coming on as I stood to leave.  
"You can't run away from this." He said as I moved away from the screen and headed for the door.  
"Night Gene." I said walking out of the room and out into the living room heading for the front door. I knew I shouldn't be leaving the apartment and if Lin found out I wouldn't hear the end of it but, I had to get to the bottom of this. Opening the door I quickly snuck out into the empty hallway and walked over to the elevator pressing the button and stepping inside I hit the button to go down and waited as the doors closed.

I was jarred from my sleep as the sound of a door closing echoed around the silent apartment.  
"Naru?" I called getting up from the bed my bare feet hitting the cool wooden floor as I snuck over to the bedroom door creaking it open and peering out into the darkened hallway.  
"Naru?" I called again pulling open the door and moving into the hall heading for the office. Looking inside I was puzzled to find it empty. "Naru?" I called again as I walked inside looking around I found no sign of him. I walked back into the living room fear gripping me as I realized he was nowhere to be found.  
I sat down on the couch feeling a sense of dread as I tried to figure out what to do. I heard a knock on the door briefly pausing as I moved to answer it.  
"Yes?" I called as I spotted Madoka standing in her pink pajamas.  
"What's wrong?" I asked noting the look of panic on her face.  
"Lin said Naru left."  
Raw fear no gnawed at my insides as I invited her in. I turned on the lights as she followed me around to the kitchen where she sat down at the table as I prepared tea.  
"Why did he leave?" I asked turning to look at the woman who looked drained.  
"Knowing Noll he is going to go and try and get to the bottom of this." She sighed as I filled the kettle and set it on the stove and took the seat across from her.  
"How did Lin know?" I asked realizing he always seemed to know but, never explained well.  
"His shiki have been watching him." Madoka said and I nearly face palmed that should have been obvious. I thought as we sat in silence not really sure what to say. The tea kettle shrieking caused me to jump. I quickly got up and made the tea handing one to Madoka as she forced a small smile before taking the cup from me. Grabbing mine I sat down back at the table to say I was worried was an understatement but, I was also at a loss of what to do I wouldn't be able to track him down and even if by some miracle I was able to find him I doubted he would listen to me. I sighed Lin was the best person to go find him I knew that but, on the other hand I felt useless sitting here doing nothing.  
"You want to go find him." She stated cutting the silence as I looked over at her she held her tea in her hands as if it were a lifeline as she stared at me.  
I nodded not trusting my voice as I stared back.  
"I do too but, Lin said to stay here and I trust him." She said taking a sip pausing as if she was lost in thought.  
It was kind of scary seeing her this way I was so used to the bubbly outgoing talkative woman not this unfamiliar shell that currently sat in front of me.  
"I trust him too." I said taking a sip from my mug relishing in the calming effects that swept over me. It was true I did trust him, even if at the beginning we didn't get along all that well but, after working together I found a way to wiggle into his heart.  
"Mai?"  
"Hmmm." I hummed a bit startled as I felt her reach out and cup my hand in hers.  
"Mai it will be alright Lin knows Noll better than any of us maybe even better than Noll knows himself. Everything will work out." She said and I almost felt like crying looking at her comforting face.  
"I know I'm just worried." I sighed as she smiled again reading me like an open book no doubt.  
"You should get some rest you look tired." She said standing up.  
"You should as well." I said as she let out a small laugh.  
"Want me to sleep here tonight?" She said and I nodded not really wanting to be alone.  
"This will be so much fun!" She squealed causing me to flinch. I almost laughed when I saw the childish look on her face as she grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the living room.  
This was going to be a long night.

_

I walked along the eerier street as I searched for any sign of Noll. I hated when he did this he usually thought everything through but, lately he was being rash I ranted in my head as a black figure moving down an old dirty alley caught my eye.  
I quickly followed as we came to a dead end the man didn't turn around as I approached.  
"Noll?" I questioned stopping a few feet away still the man didn't turn.  
"We need to leave." I said trying to get a response out of the statue.  
"Mai will be worried." I tried but, nothing I was starting to get annoyed now.  
"You should go." I heard him say emotionless.  
"Noll what happened?" I asked studying him his jacket was torn and his pants were dirty as if he had been attacked.  
"He got what he deserved."  
"What did you do?" I said more forcibly this time.  
"What I had to."  
"Noll we..." I started reaching forward to shake the man as a light shown down the alley.  
"Lin?" Noll questioned as I turned to see him standing a little down the alley.  
"Wait if you're…." I started saying as I turned back to where he was only moments ago to see the alley empty.  
"What the?" I wondered as Noll walked up beside me.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked his eyes shining in the limited light.  
"I came to find you." I answered trying to figure out what I had just seen. I looked him over noting his clothing seemed fine no rips or dirt.  
"So that wasn't him." I said causing him to look at me strangely.  
"What?"  
"I thought I saw you in this alley that's why I was down here." I said feeling a headache coming on.  
"It wasn't me." He said in his typical smart guy tone.  
I let it slide as he turned heading back down the alleyway I followed behind him as a creepy feeling washed over me. I turned to look back to see nothing and quickly shook it off as we walked back out onto the lit city streets.  
We walked in silence as we headed for my car I was lost in thought as we reached the vehicle and we were prepared to get in we were startled by a man shouting.  
"Stop right there." He shouted as a group of men who appeared to be officers surrounded us guns drawn.  
"Officer what is the meaning of this?" I asked as he looked over at me briefly before looking back over at Noll.  
"Shibuya Kazuya, You are under arrest."

_  
Sorry to stop it there but, this will have to be a short update let me know what you think. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted but, I am hopping soon the next while here is going to be nothing but, busy so please bear with me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I am sorry that this took so long I have been very busy with Psychology and work so it has been a very busy month.

I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters.

"Arrested?" Mai screeched into the phone causing me to flinch.  
"I am dealing with it." I sighed feeling the weight of the day crashing down on me. I had just gotten off the phone with his father and his mother had freaked out too. I couldn't really blame her though her son was arrested for assault which we all knew he didn't commit but, the cops weren't buying that there was someone running around who looked like him.  
"His father is on his way tonight and will be here in the morning. Everything will be fine." I said trying to calm the panicked girl as I looked around the empty room with only a two cars around a small round table. No windows and the door was closed.  
"Ok." Mai sighed I could hear Madoka in the back ground and knew she was most likely on the phone with Noll's mother.  
"I'll let you go but, will call you back when I know more."  
"Alright." She sounded defeated and then the phone line went dead.  
"Mr. Koujo?" A man wearing a black business suit and short greying neatly combed hair. His dark blue eyes seemed empty as he reached out to shake my hand.  
"Have a seat." He said as we sat at the table. He set a black briefcase on the table and folded his hands on top of it.  
"My name is Fumio Akira as you are aware Mr. Shibuya is being charged with the assault of Insuma, Haru." He said as the door opened to reveal Mai's friend.  
"I would like to see Kazuya." I said firmly as I looked over at the man who gave me a bad feeling as he stood there watching me as if I was a dangerous animal.  
"I am sorry Mr. Koujo but, that is not possible at this time." He said sounding almost like a sneer.  
I looked over at the man in front of me who was now standing as if to leave.  
"I am here to inform you that Insuma, Haru has died and Kazuya's charges have been upgraded to first degree murder."  
I felt my blood run cold as the words sunk in.  
This case was getting more and more complicated. 

I sat in the dank cell on the single uncomfortable bed leaning against the wall with one hand rested on my bent knee. My eyes were closed as my head leaned back hitting the wall. I was afraid even though you wouldn't be able to tell. I sat silently as noise floated from somewhere down the hall I tried to tune out the voices as I thought about what I was going to do. It would be a matter of time before they found out my name was just an alias and then not long after that the press would get a hold of this information and my name would be solid and what about my parents? They too would have a stain on their name. I thought about Mai as well she wasn't ready for the publicity that was sure to find and follow her. I sighed inwardly as I opened my eyes and looked around the cramped dirty cell. A toilet sat in the corner with a small sink. The bed was the only furniture in the white room. There was a small square barred window not big enough for a child to squeeze through let alone a grown man. The huge metal door had a small door that slid open just large enough for a tray to be shoved through.  
I was in a bit of a predicament it would seem and right now I hated to admit it but, I wasn't sure how I was going to be getting myself out of this one.

"Murder?" I cried looking at Madoka who's eyes must have resembled my own. She had just gotten off the phone with Lin and we were now sitting in the apartment trying to stay calm as Lin had told us to do. The rest of the team was on their way here. Even his mother and father were on their way from the airport they had called a friend who owed them a favour and who had just happened to own a private jet who just so happened to be on their way to Japan anyways. They would be here in a couple hours that was what Madoka had said a little over an hour ago.  
I had been trying to contact Gene but, couldn't relax enough to be able to fall asleep so here I was currently sitting on the sofa while Madoka talked on the phone in what I assumed to be English as she paced back and forth across the apartment.  
"It will be alright Mai." She said trying to sooth me as she pulled the phone from her head.  
"Lin is at the station and the lawyer is on his way there so I am confident they can get everything worked out." She said putting the phone back up against her head and began to talk to whoever it was again.  
I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to relax as I felt my consciousness slipping and I fell into the familiar darkness and I welcomed it as I looked around searching for Gene. I felt my heart flutter when I saw him standing a few feet away.  
"Gene!" I cried as he turned around flashing me a sad smile as I ran towards him.  
"Mai." He said as I engulfed him into a hug letting my tears fall down.  
"I have something for you to see."  
I nodded and pulled away from him turning to look into the black abyss prepared to see whatever lay in wait for me praying that it was something that would be able to help Naru.

Sorry to stop it there and I will hopefully updating tomorrow or at least hopefully it won't be as long of a wait. Thank you for your patience.  
Farewell for now.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello again I do apologize for the long wait. It has been a hectic while with some family issues and unfortunate problems. Along with psychology and my daughter I have been incredibly busy. So please forgive me.  
I do not own Ghost Hunt or the characters.

* * *

"Gene what is this?" I called as the black shifted to a city street one just outside of a rundown looking bar.  
"Watch." Was all he said as we looked on to see a man resembling Naru pull open the door loud music poured out of the bar as we followed the man inside.  
"Is that Naru?" I asked as we followed him over to the bar where he spoke with someone before leaving.  
"I don't understand." I started as another man entered who again appeared to be Naru but, this time continued passed the bar and out of the back door.  
"Where is he going?" I asked as we followed him out into the cool afternoon air.  
The man Insuma, Haru stood not far away looking away from the Naru look alike.  
I watched in horror as the Naru double lunged toward Insuma.  
"That's not him." I said knowing in my gut that it was not Naru. It couldn't be.  
"I know." Gene said as we moved to another scene we now stood in an alley way as Naru walked passed us with Lin following him. Naru was covered in dirt and what I assumed to be blood.  
"Naru?" Lin called as he chased the man into a dead end.  
"So that wasn't him either." I said watching as our Naru came up behind Lin.  
"No it would seem that Naru has a doppelganger." Gene said as the scene faded into nothingness.  
I opened my eyes groaning as the light burned my retinas. Throwing my hand over my face I sighed as I felt the familiar feeling of being watched but, no sinister feeling came.  
"I saw Gene." I said sitting up as I felt Madoka sit down beside me and heard metal clank against the coffee table somewhere in front of me.  
"What did he say?" She asked her normally cheery voice sounding drained.  
"He said Naru has a doppelganger." I said opening my eyes to look at her. Her eyes were red and the lack of sleep showed in the darkening bags under shocked eyes.  
"A doppelganger? Are you sure?" She asked as she reached for her phone.  
I nodded as I watched her shaking hands as she dialed what I assumed would be Lin's number.

* * *

"Are you sure?" I asked as I stood out in the hall not daring to stray too far from the interrogation room that was currently Noll's prison.  
"But, they are only legends." I said as an officer passed by me giving me an odd look but, otherwise continued down the hall into the room at the end of the hall Mai's friend what was his name right Hiroto sat in the room glancing my way as the door closed.  
"I will call you back." I said hanging up and walking back into the room.  
The young cop Mr. Shinto or something ran his hand threw his blonde hair his green eyes flashing between Noll and the Lawyer.  
I paused as the door opened again and Mr. Hiroto entered the room with a folder in his hand.  
He sat down across from Noll and the Lawyer setting the folder down on the table he leaned forward folding his hands over top the slim orangey-yellow folder.  
"Hello Mr. Shibuya." He said a sinister smile on his face as he looked at Noll before looking at me as I stood near the small square window. I don't like the look on his face something wasn't right and I knew that that folder had something to do with it. I thought eyeing the folder as he looked away from me back to Noll.

* * *

"Mr. Davis welcome." Madoka said as a tall tower of a man stood with a small slim woman I presumed to be Mrs. Davis in the doorway of the apartment.  
"Oh Mai!" She squealed running toward me engulfing me in a huge suffocating hug.  
"C...can't Br...eath." I gasped as she took a step back but, still held my upper arms.  
"Sorry." She said sheepishly as she looked down.  
I warped my arms around the woman patting her back in a comforting way.  
"I am going to go down the police station." Mr. Davis said and she nodded as he left the door closing behind him as he went with a soft thud.  
"We will figure this out." Madoka said as she came to stand beside us.  
We both nodded uneasily as we all stood there not sure what to do or even say. The heavy silence choking us before Madoka clapped causing us to jump a bit.  
"We should go see what we can find." She said an evil glint in her eye.  
"Lets." Mrs. Davis said grabbing my arm gently and dragging me along and out of the apartment.  
Closing the door we made are way down the hall I paused as we waited for the elevator I jumped when Mr. Davis's voice called from behind us.  
"And where do you think you three are going?" He asked his eyes betraying his amusement.  
I looked up to see the two girls smiling a shyly as he looked between all three of us.  
"You can't expect us to sit here and do nothing." Mrs. Davis said.  
"I should know better by now." He said a smile crossing his face.  
"Yes, you should." She laughed.  
"Are you coming with us?" I asked as the elevator.  
"No my dear I am going to the police station." He said patting my shoulder and I nodded as the Madoka and Mrs. Davis entered the elevator.  
"Everything will be alright." He said patting my shoulder as he passed me into the elevator.  
"I hope so." I whispered to myself as I followed the others inside.  
When the doors opened we all stepped out into the car garage.  
"Stay safe." He said as he moved toward a black Ford Escape that I assumed to be a rental.  
"We will." Madoka said.  
"And stay out of trouble."  
"We will we will." Mrs. Davis said waving her hand.  
"Are we taking your car?" I asked Madoka.  
"Nope." She smirked producing Naru's keys.  
"You sure Naru won't mind?" I asked as we made are way over to his truck.  
"He won't mind at all." Madoka said as she hopped into the driver's seat Mrs. Davis in the passenger seat as I sat in the back.  
"Where should we start?" Mrs. Davis asked as she started the truck.  
"The bar is the first place the doppelganger was seen." Madoka said as she shifted into reverse.  
"Doppelganger? Aren't they just myths?" She asked as we buckled in.  
"I thought they were but, Mai said Gene told her that's what we are dealing with." She said as we drove out of the car garage heading off toward the bar.  
"Gene?" She asked as I flinched I forgot she wouldn't know I spoke with him.  
"He's Mai's spirit guide." Madoka said as Mrs. Davis turned to look at me as much as the seat would allow.  
"I'm sorry I should have told you." I said not sure what else to say.  
"No dear it's alright I was just a little surprised that's all." She smiled reassuringly.  
I nodded as she turned to face out the windshield as we drove down the busy Tokyo streets.  
"How is he?" She asked a few minutes later as we stopped at a red light.  
"He seems to be happy." I said not really knowing how to answer the question.  
"He was always happy." She said smiling sadly.  
We fell into silence not an uncomfortable silence as we drove down the street passed houses and businesses before turning down an out of the way road.  
"Crap I forgot my..." I began before Madoka cut me off as she handed me my wallet.  
"Thank you." I said wondering when she had time to grab that but, didn't ask.  
"I'm not old enough to go to a bar." I said as we pulled into the parking lot.  
"You are now." Madoka said and I opened my wallet to find an Id that looked like mine but, said I was two years older.  
"A fake Id?" I all but, yelled eyeing the card that matched mine but, read Isa, Mai.  
"Shhhhh." You won't be drinking just going inside you'll be fine." Mrs. Davis said sending me a wicked smile.  
"I don't kno…"  
"It's for Noll." Madoka said persuasively.  
Naru would kill me. I thought as we stepped out of the truck.  
"Let's go scout out some clues." Madoka said bouncing a bit as we made are way toward the run down bar.  
I watched as Madoka and Mrs. Davis passed the bouncer his dark eyes barely glancing in their direction.  
"ID please." the tall mountain of a man with cropped brown hair asked as he stared me down.  
"Here." I said opening my wallet and handing him the card my heart racing.  
"Alright have fun." He said handing me the card back. I quickly shoved it back in my wallet and smiled as he moved a side letting me through.  
"Thank you." I said timidly as I entered the dimly lit nearly empty bar. A man I would assume in his early forty's sat drinking a caramel coloured drink as we moved closer to the bar. A couple of men playing pool laughed as one of them took a drink from a black bottle. Other than that the room was pretty empty.  
"What will it be ladies?" A young Man in his twenties I would assume asked smiling at us.  
"Red wine." Mrs. Davis said flashing him a smile.  
"I'll have the same." Madoka said as he turned to look at me.  
"Coke please."  
"She will have a rum and coke." He gave me an odd look before turning to fetch the drinks.  
"I can't drink…" I whispered but, my protest was lost on her as he placed our drinks in front of us.  
"Have a drink with us." Madoka said flashing him a seductive smile.  
"I'm not really…"  
"Please it's my friends Birthday." She said patting my shoulder as I eyed the dark liquid in front of me.  
"Happy Birthday." He said flashing me a dazzling smile as he pulled a bottle of brown liquid out from under the counter before pouring himself a glass and lifting it up too me.  
"Cheers." He said staring at me.  
I picked up the cup and flinched as he clanked it against mine before downing the drink in one gulp.  
I took a small sip of mine and grimaced as the liquid ran down my throat.  
"So you just turned twenty?" He asked and I nodded eyeing the glass in my hand.  
You're doing this for Naru I reminded myself as I downed the liquid.  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Madoka announced standing pausing beside me as she whispered we are going to be right back. Get him to drink more." She whispered low enough he couldn't hear.  
"But…" I stuttered as she grabbed Mrs. Davis's arm and together they left toward what I assumed was the bathroom.  
"Were you working a couple days ago?" I asked as he downed another glass.  
"If I answer your questions I want information in return." He said smirking.  
I hesitated for a moment before I finally nodded. Alright. "  
I work here every day my dad owns the bar." He replied.  
"What's your name?"  
"Mai." I replied.  
"Did a man come in and ask about another man?"  
"A young man did come in asking about my co-worker yes."  
"What's your favourite colour?"  
"Blue." I answered quickly picturing Naru's eyes.  
"He left though?" I asked.  
"He did."  
"What's your phone number?"  
I paused unsure what to do.  
I thought for a moment as he poured himself another drink.  
I drank mine down my head felt funny as I felt someone grab my arm. I pulled a bit before I realized with relief that it was Madoka.  
"Come along we have to go." She said and I nodded though that only caused the room to spin a little bit as we left the bar.  
We walked out into the afternoon air and I flinched as the sun beat down on me.  
"You forgot your wallet." The bartender said catching us as we made our way to the truck.  
"Thank you." Madoka said taking it from him.  
"Is she ok?" He asked and I knew he meant me I tried to smile though I am sure it came out as more of a grimace.  
"First time drinking." Mrs. Davis said as I felt myself moving back toward the truck.  
"Goodbye Isa Mai." He said and I waved in what I Hopped was his direction.  
"Did you learn anything?" One of them asked as we got in the truck.  
I tried to think through the haze as we pulled away from the bar.  
I grasped onto a thought and went with it telling them everything I could remember.

"Tell me from the beginning what happened starting with Miss Taniyama being in the hospital."  
"I fail to see how her being in the hospital has anything to do with this. ." Noll snapped and I inwardly sighed.  
"She does Mr. Shibuya or should I say Mr. Davis." I flinched this was not good I watched Noll who seemed unfazed by the whole thing.  
"How does she fit into all this?" I asked dreading I already knew the answer.  
"You see Mr. Davis I think I know why she was in there." He said a wicked smile breaking out across his face as he stared an unmoving Noll down. I knew what he was going to say.  
"Just what are you implying?" He asked raising a dangerous eye brow to challenge Hiroto.  
"I think you put her there yourself." He said causing me to shiver as the temperature noticeably drop.  
"I would never." Noll said through gritted teeth the only real anger to show on his face.  
"Do you have any proof of this?" The lawyer asked as I watched ice crawl up the window pane almost like fingers on the delicate glass.  
"Of course he doesn't." I said trying to defuse Noll before he went off on the man.  
"Should I call her in?" He threatened.  
A tense silence fell over the room as we all stared at the two of them. The glass creaked and I ready to help Noll if need be and the way it was looking now he was going to need it.

* * *

Here is chapter nineteen I am currently working on posting once a week or so until this story is finished so let me know if you are enjoying this you guys give me the motivation to keep writing. So let me know if you think I should continue or if you think the story should be left here I look forward to reading your comments.  
Farewell for now


	20. Chapter 20

Hello again and welcome to chapter 20 I am glad people are enjoying the story and will continue to write it for as long as it take to finish the story or until people stop reading it.

I do not own Ghost Hunt nor the characters. I wish I did but, sadly I never will.

* * *

Anger boiled in my veins as I stared Hiroto down trying to control myself so I wouldn't kill the man. He had no right to bring Mai into this and he would pay. I took a deep breath I had to stay in control I knew that. I closed my eyes taking another deep breath pulling a picture of Mai into my mind. Sadly hurting him would upset Mai and hinder my chances of seeing her again.  
I opened my eyes to see the previously closed folder open. Photos laid out in front of me showing me leaving the hospital matching the date and time that Mai was there but, I would have been still in the room talking to Mai.  
"That's not possible." Lin said and I knew he had caught on to the same thing I had.  
"Photo's don't lie."  
"I didn't say they do but, Oliver would have still been in the room with Miss Taniyama when this was taken." Lin said and I fought a smirk.  
"Maybe you're in on it." He accused. He was grasping at straws.  
"You're grasping at straws." The lawyer said voicing mine and probably Lin's thoughts.  
"Who can verify this?" Who saw you there?"  
"Mai and the hospital staff can." The Lawyer said.  
"Funny because one of the doctors confirmed they saw you leave."  
This caught my attention and I could tell it had caught Lin's as well.  
"And who would this be?"  
"Why you want to kill them too?" He sneered and I glared reminding myself that he was Mai's friend and as much as I didn't like him she did.  
I bit my tongue and settled for the icy glare instead.  
"That is quite enough." A familiar voice said and I turned to see my father entering the room with a breathless officer not far behind him.  
"I'm sorry Hiroto I tried." He said before slinking off.  
"Mr. Davis I presume?" He said with a fake air of politeness.  
I watched my father as he moved to stand behind me.  
"My son is innocent."  
"He is being investigated for murder."  
"Yes, but, was there not another attack early this morning?" Father asked and I watched stunned into silence even though my face was stone still.  
"There was but, how do we know he doesn't have someone working for him?" Hiroto asked.  
"He and Lin were here the whole time also the person who killed the man was caught again on camera." Father answered and I furrowed my brow desperately fighting the urge to bombard my father with questions.  
"You have had him here for over forty-eight hours and have not charged him with any crimes. So you have no reason to hold him."  
"He is part of a murder investigation." Hiroto argued.  
"But, you have not charged him."  
"Well no." Hiroto said angrily but, politely."  
"Then my son and I are leaving."  
The other cop that I couldn't remember the name of stood and angrily unlocked my handcuffs. I massaged the welts on my wrists proving that the cuffs had been far too tight.  
"Don't leave the country Mr. Davis." Hiroto said glaring my father down before storming out of the room with the other cop following closely behind.

* * *

"I don't feel so good." I moaned as I tried to sit up on Naru's couch. My world was spinning, somewhere in the proximity I could hear a door close and I shuttered. My head felt like someone was beating on it with a lead pipe.  
"You what?" I heard a very familiar icy voice.  
"We needed answers." I head who I assumed was Mrs. Davis.  
"So you got Mai drunk?" The voice now seemed to be getting closer whoever it was sounded angry.  
I laid back down placing my head against the cold leather and closed my eyes trying to steady my vision.  
"Mai?" A soft voice came from somewhere beside me.  
When I didn't respond I felt cool hands move so they were pressed against my heated face. I sighed into the cool touch. I didn't resist when I felt my head moving and breathed in the smell of earl grey filled my senses and I carefully opened one eye. Luckily the world seemed to be holding still as I opened the other eye and found myself staring into deep indigo eyes.  
"Naru?" I whispered before I cried throwing myself into him almost sending us sprawling off the couch.  
"Mai." I felt him hug me back as we stayed like that for who knows how long.  
"I missed you." I whispered as his arms tightened around me.  
"How do you feel?" I groaned I had forgotten all about the headache until he mentioned it.  
He began pulling away with a soft chuckle but, I held on to him tighter afraid that this was all just a dream.  
"Mai." I heard him whisper as he again tried to pull away.  
"No." I moaned refusing to let him go.  
"I'll be right here." He said and I reluctantly let go of him settling for clinging to him arm instead.  
"How did you…" I paused when he looked at me his eyes shining.  
"They had nothing to hold Me."  
"What about the video?" I asked my eyes feeling heavy but, I forced them to stay open.  
"The video never showed his face." I heard Mr. Davis say as he moved to sit across from us.  
I felt my cheeks heat up but still clung to Naru sneaking a glance up at him.  
Cool as ever I thought it was as if he could read my mind and even though he insisted he couldn't I was never to sure and it was these moments that made me think he could as he turned his head to smirk at me.  
"What now?" Mrs. Davis said as she settled down beside her husband.  
"Don't think you and Madoka are off the hook." Naru said and I flinched it wasn't all their fault I was the one who kept drinking.  
"You're not off the hook either Mai." He said and I gulped.  
"Are you sure you can't read minds?" I snapped instantly regretting it as my head throbbed.  
"No Mai you were thinking out loud again." He said causing me to blush and turn my face away.  
I hadn't realized I had said it out loud.  
"You are all to blame for this." He sighed.  
"But." I started but, fell silent when he turned and glared at me.  
"They shouldn't have taken you to the bar in the first place."  
I opened my mouth to say something but, snapped it closed when he gave me a glare.  
"And you shouldn't have accepted the drink or drank it. Your underage and could have gotten into a lot of trouble I am gone for less than 72 hours and you stupidly go alone with their idiotic plans." He lectured and I hung my head regretting it instantly as what felt like a thousand stings in my brain caused tears to form in my eyes as I bit back a yelp.  
I felt him sigh as his arm pulled away from mine as he stood and left the couch I felt stupid as the tears threatened too fall what if that costed me our relationship. We sat there in silence as I fought my inner demons. Minutes passed and I began to panic as I felt the couch dip and I pulled my head out of my hands as I looked at a cup of tea that a black sleeved arm held out too me. I looked up to see the owners of said sleeve and my heart nearly stopped he was smiling at me a real genuine smile.  
"Here this should help."  
I smiled and took the cup.  
"Take these." He said as he placed two small tablets in my other hand.  
I smiled and swallowed the pills before downing a couple sips of the tea.  
"Time for bed." He said and I sighed as I felt him pull me up from the couch and lead me down the hall toward the bedroom.  
"Good night Mai." He said pulling the covers back and laying me down before covering me with the quilt.  
"Naru..." I begged reaching out for him.  
I heard him sigh and thought he was going to leave or call me stupid. I wasn't prepared for his arms to wrap around me as he snuggled down next to me.  
I sighed happily as I closed my eyes and began to drifted off into what I hopped would be a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I watched her sleep I had missed her and even though I should have left and tried to figure out what was happening that could wait. I thought as I watched her chest rise and fall as she slept.  
I tightened my grip on her and held her close I needed to feel her in my arms to prove that she was real and that I was really here that this wouldn't end up being some dream.  
I felt her shift closer and knew she was dreaming. I loved this girl and I would do anything for her even though it was hard for me to admit it out loud.  
"I love you Mai." I said knowing she wouldn't hear me. I kissed her forehead and snuggled down next to her.  
This woman was going to be the death of me but, she also seemed to be my saviour.  
I closed my eyes realizing now how tired I was as I drifted off I felt her shift closer and smiled a real smile. For some odd reason she loved a stupid scientist like me and I knew even though my pride would never let me show it I loved her and needed her even more than she needed me.

* * *

Sorry to end it there but, I have an exam coming up and really need to study thank you to those who are following along I have always wanted to be a writer and will be writing my first book and will hopefully have it out with in the next couple years. Thank you and I will try and have the next chapter posted in the next week.  
Farewell for now.


End file.
